Destinies Intertwined
by Different Child
Summary: Zutara Month 2012! :) I will post the prompts daily (if possible) to coincide with the calender! If you're interested, head over to Painted Blue for the details, or just ask!
1. Relief

**relief** |riˈlēf|  
noun  
1 a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress  
• a cause of or occasion for such a feeling  
• the alleviation of pain, discomfort, or distress  
• a temporary break in a generally tense or tedious situation  
2 assistance, esp. in the form of food, clothing, or money, given to those in special need or difficulty  
• a remission of tax normally due  
• chiefly Law the redress of a hardship or grievance.  
• the action of raising the siege of a besieged town  
3 a person or group of people replacing others who have been on duty  
• Baseball the role of a relief pitcher.  
4 the state of being clearly visible or obvious due to being accentuated in some way  
• a method of molding, carving, or stamping in which the design stands out from the surface, to a greater (high relief) or lesser (bas-relief) extent.  
• a piece of sculpture in relief.  
• a representation of relief given by an arrangement of line or color or shading.  
• Geography difference in height from the surrounding terrain; the amount of variation in elevation and slope in a particular area.

[via French from Italian rilievo, from rilevare 'raise,' from Latin relevare .]

PHRASES  
in relief 1 Art carved, molded, or stamped so as to stand out from the surface. 2 Baseball acting as a replacement pitcher.  
on relief receiving government assistance because of need.

ORIGIN late Middle English: from Old French, from relever 'raise up, relieve,' from Latin relevare 'raise again, alleviate.'

* * *

Zuko smiled as he watched Katara deliver the food, clothes, and other items. They were on a mission to bring relief to some of the poorer areas still recovering from war. She was out there, giving to the people without a second thought. She was loving, kind, patient, and motherly. She was beautiful. She knew more of what these people went through than he did. Though this wasn't the South Pole, but the Fire Nation. The South Pole would be soon. It would be a surprise to her and a mission to help the people. But it would be different.

The young Fire Lord shook his head at his fiancée. She couldn't do it all on her own. So he soon joined her. He was not about to abandon his nation. He loved it, despite its faults. It was something he would do. He would help with relief missions whenever possible. He found that by visiting the people who needed him the most, her would be of the most help. He felt like it was more helpful than when he sat around the palace dealing with the nobles. The arrogant pricks.

No, this was a mission of relief, to bring assistance to people. But funny enough, all he felt was relief, reassured and relaxed in her presence. That is what she brought him, and what it seemed she was bringing this people. That was who she was and it was what made him love her. Though he couldn't deny he felt relief as well when the people here accepted her.

Not everyone had the forward thinking mindset that he and his friends did, but it was worth it. He felt relief when a day passed by without any problems. He felt relief when people accepted her. He felt relief when she was happy. He felt relieved just to have her close.

Katara looked back at him and smiled, waving him over. He smiled at her in return, something that was becoming easier, but still sometimes difficult. He walked over to the people, helping his wife-to-be distribute the things they brought. As he looked on, he felt relief in seeing her bring relief to other people. Katara was happiest bringing joy to others and that never ceased to amaze him. He knew she'd make a great Fire Lady. He'd been especially relieved when he proposed to her, nervous, mind racing…and she'd said yes. That was probably the strongest sense of relief to him. And looking at these people, he was relieved to see they were making a difference. Together.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo I kinda went on tangents and strayed and used two definitions and yea. But gimme a break. I wrote this late last night so I could have it ready for Zutara Month's beginning! I promise they'll get better. XD Zuko lurves his Katara. And he's Fire Lord, so she'll be Fire Lady. And…relief can be used in many ways. And I'm rambling. My mind is rambling. I'm hyper and tired all at once. _ Well I love you folks but I gotta get some sleep (while I'm writing this). I'm going to something for SAI and then up to Berry for Candles and Carols on December 1. By the time I post this, I'll have returned! =) I'm a weird child yes. Ta ta for now~~

~ Different Child

_(azuremoon _on Painted Blue_)_


	2. Luminous

**luminous**|ˈlo͞omənəs|

adjective

full of or shedding light; bright or shining, esp. in the dark

• (of a color) very bright; harsh to the eye:

• Physics relating to light as it is perceived by the eye, rather than in terms of its actual energy.

DERIVATIVES

luminously adverb,

luminousness noun

ORIGIN late Middle English: from Old French_ lumineux _or Latin_ luminosus_, from _lumen_,_ lumin- 'light.'_

* * *

He lit up the dark. As a Firebender it came naturally to him. He could generate his element and light up the darkness. But what really lit up the darkness was him. He lit it up. He lit up the darkness with his personality, his smile. He lit up the dark by being himself, something which not everyone got to see

…

Katara looked at Zuko. "We're going to get lost you know. When we were here before we got separated and ended up in the dark."

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. "Well That's not going to happen. I'm a Firebender, remember? Fire…" He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Unfortunately that only frustrated the girl beside him. "Just because you're a Firebender doesn't mean we're not going to get lost! We had torches but that wasn't what really helped us. It was…something else… She said, trailing off and remembering what happened last time…

"What?" He demanded, turning around to look at her. "What was it that helped you get out of here?"

She shook her head, blushing. "Nothing, ok? Nothing…" The Waterbender replied, storming off, clearly changing her mind about it now that she was put on the spot.

Zuko threw up his arms and stormed after her. _Girls…_"Running away from the light isn't going to help anything! We don't want to get separated Katara! KATARA!" He called after her, trying to make sure they weren't going to be apart.

The younger girl didn't seem to listen as she kept trudging onward as though she knew where she was going. She didn't. But thankfully Zuko caught up to her. Considering she was walking, albeit quickly, and he was running, it wasn't really a surprise. But it was a relief. Unfortunately, he felt even MORE lost than before. His companion, however, was relieved to find herself in this seemingly dead end.

"We made it." Katara said with a smile.

"We're not out yet. In fact, it seems like we're at a dead end! How can you be happy about this?"

Laughing, the young one shook her head. "No, well, we're not out. But this isn't exactly a dead end either."

"Then what exactly is it?"

"A tomb." She said, looking around.

That was it. Zuko wanted to scream. The normally bright Waterbender had lost it. "A TOMB? So you figured it would be better to wait and die in here rather than try to find out way back out?"

She realized Zuko mustn't know the legend or perhaps it was the inscription that really got it through to them before. "Do you know the story of Omashu? The Legend of Oma and Shu?"

Blinking, the young Fire Lord nodded. "Yes, Uncle told me the story before. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, this is their tomb! The pictures here show their story and then there's an inscription on the statue. Look."

Katara pointed to the words in question as Zuko shined some light on them. "Love is brightest in the dark…" He paused, considering the meaning. He couldn't come up with anything really. He had no idea what it meant!

"It sounds like something Uncle would say. But what does it MEAN?"

Rolling her eyes she explained. "When we first came here before, it was before we had even met Toph. It was just me, Aang ,and Sokka. We had been bathing nearby when a couple of singing nomads called out to us and started talking. "

"Your point?" He asked, the stress of a long journey through the tunnels wearing on him. He felt…trapped. And he didn't like it.

"My POINT," she spoke, emphasizing the word, "is that they told us about the curse."

"Of course. We had to cut through a cursed cave…"

"Will you let me finish?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Fine fine." He replied, waving her off with his free hand, the other still containing a flame.

"Well anyways, one of the nomads, Lily…"  
"O they had names? That's hardly to the point Katara."

"ZUKO!"

"Continue…"

She threw her hands up in frustration. He was impossible! "AS I WAS SAYING! She said "All you need to do is trust in love." And well…since Aang and I ended up here alone…"

He sighed and moved closer to her. "Katara it's alright. Just tell me what you did. I'm not going to judge you." _Though considering it's Aang I doubt it was much. And besides, I have no right to judge…_

"Well, uh, we kissed. He put out the fire and we kissed. After we did, the cave lit up and led us out."

"So…you're saying we have to…kiss?" Zuko asked awkwardly. _Because that's going to solve everything…_

Katara frowned. "You don't have to make it sound like you're disgusted."

"Damnit that's not what I meant." He replied, clearly frustrated. "What I was trying to say is that you and Aang were together. We're…not."

"We weren't at the time." She snapped back. "And you don't have to be to make it work I don't think…I don't know Zuko! Do you have a better idea?" _Yes it's called the Cave of Two Lovers_ _and that generally implies romance but he still didn't have to make it sound like I was repulsive…_

"Then let's do it." He replied decisively, knowing any words he had would screw things up more than help. _How is it that I can rule a country, give speeches, talk to people, and all that…but I somehow managed to insult one of my best friends? Zuko, you're an idiot._

"What? Are you sure? That means you'd have to kiss me…" _That was a change of heart._

Zuko put out the flame and stepped closer to her. "Very sure."

He kissed her gently, tilting her head up while moving his mouth down to meet her lips.

Her eyes closed as his lips met hers. All thoughts of doubt ceased and she focused on the moment. The Kiss. It was so different than her kiss with Aang. This felt…right. It stirred something inside of her that she didn't feel with Aang. She let her thoughts go as she leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling inside.

Zuko too seemed to be enjoying the kiss as he didn't stop when she leaned in, but embraced her. It was something unexpected but not at all bad. It was one of those moments that just felt like there were fireworks going off. His Uncle and the crew of his ship had always talked about such things, or more crude versions thereof in some of the crew's case, with women. But…he hadn't felt this before. Kissing Mai had a certain appeal to it certainly. Otherwise he would've stopped that a long time ago. But this? This was…different.

The kiss seemed to go on for quite a while before the two stopped, one or both getting a bit embarrassed by how a simple kiss to light the tunnel turned into something more. And when they turned away for a moment, trying to regain their words, they were met with a beautiful sight: the cave had been lit up by the crystals, leading them on a path out.

"It's…beautiful…" Zuko managed, looking at the crystals shining brightly. "They're luminous crystals but…how?"

"All you need to do is trust in love." She repeated, smiling and blushing as she spoke.

_And that's exactly what I did…_

* * *

**A/N****:**

SO Katie doesn't know the meaning of the word drabble. Katie likes to write long things when she's inspired. Katie has been avoiding productivity and writing this all day. XD Painted Blue is also my new love. Lol.

Love you guys!

I'll see you tomorrow~~


	3. Potential

_Woo!_

_This is young!Zutara. Or however you'd like to see it. Clearly AU. But yes._

potential |pəˈtenCHəl|

adjective [ attrib. ]

having or showing the capacity to become or develop into something in the future

noun

**1 **latent qualities or abilities that may be developed and lead to future success or usefulness

• (often **potential for/to do something**) the possibility of something happening or of someone doing something in the future

**2 **Physics the quantity determining the energy of mass in a gravitational field or of charge in an electric field.

DERIVATIVES

**potentiality **|pəˌtenCHēˈalətē| noun,

**potentialize **|-ˌlīz| verb,

**potentially **adverb

ORIGIN late Middle English: from late Latin_** potentialis**_, from _**potentia 'power,'**_ from _**potent- 'being able'**_ (see **potent****1**). The noun dates from the early 19th cent.

* * *

They say he had potential. He was young, small, and perhaps…weak…but he had potential. That was the nice way of saying he sucked. At least compared to his sister. Azula was a Firebending prodigy and he…he was the awkward, clumsy kid that everyone just politely said had 'potential'.

Prince Zuko grumbled as he practiced alone in the Royal Gardens. _Why can't I be like Azula? Why do I have to be second in everything? I was the firstborn!_He continued to sulk and try to improve his forms. This might've worked…until he got distracted…by a girl.

The girl in question was small, smaller than him at least. She had brown hair, darker skin, and bright blue eyes. While he was practicing forms, she was playing with the water. She was…so different than all the girls he'd seen before. He was curious, so naturally he walked over.

"What're you doing?" The Firebender asked curiously as he saw her with her hands in the pond. The turtle ducks were in a different section of the large pond so he didn't need to worry about them.

She blinked up at him, surprised to see someone talking to her as she'd been lost in her own little world. "Practicing."

"Practicing what?" The young prince questioned.

"Waterbending." She replied shyly, unsure of how she'd be received.

"O. I was practicing my Firebending." He replied, trying to sound casual.

"Really? Can I see?" The little girl asked eagerly.

Looking for an excuse to show off to someone who didn't know him, he shrugged, trying to be cool about it. "Yea, I guess." But her eyes shone so much that he couldn't help but smile.

He led her over to the more open space. "Stand back so you don't get burned."

The young girl eagerly nodded.

With that, Zuko set about showing off. If she was a Waterbender she wouldn't know what's simple or not so he began small. He started out with the basic Firebending forms that he'd been taught.

She looked extremely impressed as she was smiling and clapping, so he continued. And he was right. She was.

* * *

When the little boy approached Katara, she was a bit scared. She'd heard that the Fire Nation people weren't the nicest. But then again, Sokka wasn't always a reliable source. She hadn't really noticed, but kind of when he'd walked over. But she kept her attention on the water in front of her. It was so warm! The weather here in general was.

"What're you doing?" The boy in question asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She'd been lost in her thoughts afterall.

"Practicing." She replied with a smile. She loved practicing. But she was still nervous about talking to this boy.

"Practicing what?" He asked her.

"Waterbending." She was shy about this. She was the only Waterbender in her WHOLE TRIBE so it was weird sometimes. Her brother called it magic water and yelled at her if she did it too much.

"O. I was practicing my Firebending." _Firebending? He's a Firebender? So he's a bender too! That's so cool!_

"Really? Can I see?" She wanted to see, really badly. _I've never seen another type of bending before! I've never even met another Waterbender! That'd be so cool!_

The boy shrugged but seemed to give in. "Yea, I guess." And when he smiled? That made her smile more. _He seems nice…_So when he offered her his hand, she took it willingly.

The boy with the black hair took her over to where he was before. Then he instructed her. "Stand back so you don't get burned." Normally she didn't like being bossed around, but he was trying to help so she just nodded and stood back and watched him.

Katara smiled at the boy who was in front of her, moving and producing flames without a problem. He was amazing! _How does he do that? I can't make water! Wow!_

Unfortunately, soon he messed up. He'd begun trying something more complicated and he not only messed up the move, but he fell down in the process.

She would normally rush off to help someone, but this time she stopped herself. She remembered how Sokka would always get mad at her. So this time, she simply spoke. "Are you ok?"

The young boy stared at her in surprised, but then looked down at the question. "I messed up."

"But you're ok, right?" Katara questioned again, determined to make sure it was so.

He nodded. "Yes, but I screwed it up. AGAIN!" The boy in red pounded the ground in frustration.

This time she did get up to go to him. "It's ok. We all mess up sometimes. Besides, you've got potential to grow. That's what my Gran-Gran always says."

This just seemed to frustrate him more as he scowled at her. "That just means I suck. You should just say that instead. Be honest."

It was now her turn to frown. "I don't think you suck. I mean what I said and I said what I meant. Gran-Gran tells me I have potential. She says that means that she sees me doing even better in the future! That I can grow. So that's what it means. If you think you suck then you're going to suck. So just keep trying, and practicing and you'll get better!"

* * *

Zuko was stunned. This little girl, because she was totally younger than him. Just said he didn't suck…"You mean that?"

"Of course I do! I always tell the truth!" She replied, smiling at him.

Before he could speak, as he was sitting there in shock, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She was surprisingly strong for a girl. "Come on. Let's go play. You'll feel better."

He let her lead him, speechless at how a few words from a little girl could mean so much.

…

Now, years later, he looked back on that day with fond memories. It was the first time he met Katara, and certainly not the last. And though the years changed many things, she stayed true to her essence and never ceased to make him smile…unless she was making him scowl.

But no, today was definitely a day she made him smile. He looked over at the sleeping form next to him in bed, his wife. His beautiful, loving, supportive, stubborn, sweet, wonderful wife. "I love you Katara…"

* * *

**A/N: **AND end..I feel like I could've done better but it just struck me as kid Zutara. Lol. And I ended up going wee but it was alright. NOW! Off for Change which will please** LadyAvatar** I hope! Welp! Time to crack the whip!


	4. Change

Hi all! LONG definition today so I just used the first part!

change |CHānj|

verb

**1 ****make or become different: **

• **make or become a different substance entirely; transform: **

• [ no obj., with complement ] alter in terms of:

• [ no obj. ] (of traffic lights) move from one color of signal to another.

• [ no obj. ] (of the moon) arrive at a fresh phase; become new.

**2 **[ with obj. ] take or use another instead of:

• **move from one to another:**

• [ no obj. ] move to a different train, airplane, or subway line.

• give up (something) in exchange for something else

* * *

Suki nudged Katara. "You know, Zuko changes around you."

The Waterbender shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"No, she's right!" Ty Lee replied, winking at the girls.

"What are you guys talking about? He's the same with me as he is with everyone else!"

The other girls sighed and shook their heads. "He's not and you know it Katara! It's something special!" Suki insisted.

"I've known Zuko for years Katara! Suki's right. Zuko was more emotional when we were kids, but he changed over the years. He doesn't give it so freely anymore."

"You two hardly spent any time together growing up from what I know. How would that give you the inside scoop?" The Waterbender questioned, throwing a pillow at the pink-glad perky one.

The acrobat pouted. "Because I've seen him. Even if I don't always talk to him I still see him! Or have seen him…" She replied, thinking about her sentence structure.

"While Ty Lee can be annoyingly perky, she has a point. Though of anyone, I would know my brother best." Azula replied from her spot. "Zuzu is an awkward turtleduck in general, especially with women."

_Not that you're much better with guys…_Ty Lee thought to herself before the Firebending Prodigy continued.

"He doesn't know what to do with girls. He'll try to hard. With you…" She looked to Ty Lee to continue, knowing the circus girl would understand where she was going.

"It's more natural. He seems to loosen up. He seems to feel more comfortable. I've seen him smile more times than I have since we were kids and his mother was around." She replied, looking at Azula and squeezing her friend's hand. She was inbetween the Princess and the Kyoshi Captain, keeping the peace and hanging with her friends.

"Precisely. He changes around you, and you've changed him…for the better."

Everyone stopped to look at Azula. This was unexpected openness for the girl and no one wanted to say anything about it. She herself had changed too…It was hard to explain and none questioned it, at least openly. But it did make Katara smile.

"I'd like to take credit for it but I'm not sure I can. I think it's just time, maturity, and peace. I think peace and stability, well growing stability. Helps too. Perhaps that's just what he needed all along." She said, looking down.

Suki picked up a brush and started brushing the other girl's hair.

Toph snorted after the silence got to be too much. "You're all dancing around the matter. Zuko loves Katara. Zuko changed for Katara. Literally. And it's not like Sweetness here doesn't love him back. Will you two just can it already and suck face?"

"TOPH!" Suki admonished as Katara blushed deeply.

Ty Lee simply laughed while Azula rolled her eyes.

"Even I have more tact than that." The Princess replied as she observed the Waterbender's reaction.

Said girl continued to blush, only deepening with her thoughts. "Toph that's not necessarily true and …"

"Shut it Sugar Queen. If you want to deny it to yourself. Fine. But I'm sick of all this unresolved mushy gushy stuff you two are holding in. Don't think I can't feel the looks you two give each other. If you want to get married then do it. But since you're not acting upon it, I'm going to go tell Sparky now. Maybe he'll make the change first." And with that, leaving almost everyone speechless, the young Metalbending Master walked off.

"She's not serious, is she?" Ty Lee asked, looking around the room moments later.

"O no. She's serious." Azula replied, looking at her nails and smirking. "That much I can tell. I wonder how dear little Zuzu will react…"

Resisting the urge to correct her that Zuko was OLDER, Ty Lee looked at the others. "So what do we do?"

In the end, it was Katara who stood up, realizing the Earthbender wasn't still outside the door, snapped out of her daze and ran to the door, opening it quickly. "TOPH BEIFONG! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**A/N****: **Had to be silly with this one. I have a more serious "Change" inspired one that I meant to do, that I must finish for **LadyAvatar**! Don't worry, it's still coming! =)

Anywho! Off to bed for me now (after I finished this). But by the time you read this I'll be at work/working on prompt 5 and the other 'Change' oneshot.

Lots of love

~ K


	5. Serenade

serenade |ˌserəˈnād|

noun

a piece of music sung or played in the open air, typically by a man at night under the window of his lover.

• another term for **serenata**.

verb [ with obj. ]

entertain (someone) with a serenade:_ a strolling guitarist serenades the diners_.

DERIVATIVES

**serenader **noun

ORIGIN mid 17th cent.: from French_** sérénade**_, from Italian_** serenata**_, from _**sereno 'serene.'  
**_

* * *

Zuko looked at Sokka. "Are you SURE about this?" Sokka may have been his friend but…

"Trust me." The young warrior replied, grinning. "Katara LOVES music. She'd be thrilled to be serenaded, especially by you." He winked, still grinning like a fool.

While Sokka was practically a brother to him…his ideas weren't always the brightest, but…"If you're sure…"

"TRUST ME MAN!" The Water Tribesman said, nudging the Firebender.

He sighed and gave in, walking off toward the area below said girl's room. "What do I sing?" He hissed, looking at Sokka.

Sokka just shrugged. "I don't know!" He half-whispered. "Just…something!"

Zuko wracked his brain and sang the first thing that came to mind. He hadn't exactly been prepared for this. It was a spur of the moment thing from Sokka…

* * *

The two boys were hanging out together, practicing their swordsmanship.

"Hey Sokka?" Zuko asked, not hesitating as he struck with his dual dao swords

"Yea?" The Water Tribe Warrior asked as he had to quickly stop two swords with his one. Sometimes this was easier than others…plus Zuko had quite a few years on him.

"Um…could I ask you for some…advice?"

The other boy put down his sword and put up his hands in a surrender motion. "Sure. Shoot….not literally though."

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Alright. Well…there's this girl…"

"HEYYY!" Sokka said excitedly. "That's AWESOME! Who is it? I've been waiting for you to get into a girl since Mai broke up with you."

He deadpanned. "Thanks for reminding me Sokka…"

"Err..well…Other fish in the sea?"

"Right…as I was saying. There's this girl and…I want to do something special." He said, trying to avoid mentioning who yet.

"Well I mean, it depends on who she is and what she likes. Is she here? Or back in the Fire Nation? Or Earth Kingdom? I mean I'd say Air but…your great-grandfather kinda wiped them all out."

"Thank you for that other lovely reminder Sokka…" He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying…I like her. And yes, she's here."

"Awesome! Then you can go for it! Do I know her? It's not Suki is it?" He asked darkly, glaring at his friend.

Zuko couldn't hold it in with that. It was too funny. "No Sokka, I promise you it's not Suki. But yes you know her and yes, she's Water Tribe."

"Ahh. Couldn't resist our lovely ladies, could you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's…Katara…" He said, finally feeling like he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to tell Sokka because let's face it: He was his best friend, and the girl he had feelings for's brother…this could be wonderful or horrible…

"I see…"

_That's it? That's all I get? No approval? Or denial? Or rage that you're going to kill me? I'd have thoughts if a boy liked Azula…wait…bad example…_

"Well if you want to date her…ok."

He sighed in relief.

"IF you get her approval that is…that's the hard part."

* * *

So here he was, Fire Lord Zuko, about to serenade his other best friend…_Let's hope this works…_

He took a deep breath and began singing.

"Winter, spring,

Summer and fall. "

When he began singing, Katara paused, hearing a voice. Not only that, but one she thought she recognized…it sounded…familiar…but different. She had no idea how nervous the boy below was.

"Winter, spring,

Summer and fall "

She still couldn't put her hand on it so she looked out the window. What she saw shocked her and amazed her. Zuko. The Zuko. The Fire Lord. Her best guy friend. Singing. Below her window…To her she assumed.

"Four seasons,

Four loves "

She'd hardly ever heard Zuko sing. He mumbled something about not liking it or being awful, but he was definitely good at this… Most definitely…

"Four seasons

For love "

But…why was he doing this?

Having recieved no response, Zuko continued singing, beginning over again. _Why couldn't I have picked a longer song? Or better yet, why couldn't I have NOT listened to Sokka?_

"Winter, spring,

Summer and fall. "

Meanwhile, Katara also giggled at the sight. It was pretty funny having The Fire Lord singing to you below your window…But really, she put on her parka. _I should go down and talk to him._

"Winter, spring,

Summer and fall."

_Is she coming out? Does she hate this? Is she still asleep? She can be a pretty heavy sleeper when she's tired…but she is pulled by the Moon…so she does stay up later…I'm going to hurt Sokka._

"Four seasons,

Four loves "

Katara slipped on her boots and quietly snuck downstairs and out the front door, heading back over to the first floor, below her room.

Four seasons "

For love. "

After finishing this time, Zuko decided to stay there. He stopped singing. No, if she wasn't interested, he didn't want to force her. He sighed and turned around, ready to head back to his room in the house. He nearly jumped in surprise when he saw the woman in question standing there, smiling at him though.

"Uh…hi…Katara…"_Smooth move Zuko…couldn't come up with a complete sentence?_

"Hey. That was you singing, wasn't it?" She questioned, getting straight to the point, sort of at least.

He nodded. _And this would be why I don't sing…_

"It was wonderful. You've got such a beautiful voice! You should sing more often."

Zuko blinked, but couldn't hold back a small smile. "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I did! Though why were you singing in the middle of the night? I'm still awake but some of the others have gone to bed or are winding down." She didn't quite understand the purpose yet…was he really serenading her? HER?! They were just friends…weren't they?

"Well, uh…that's when you're supposed to serenade people, isn't it? That's what Sokka said at least…" He mumbled the last part, blushing a little.

_I'm not sure whether to thank my brother or smack him…probably both. _"That, uh, is typically when. But…serenades are typically used for romance…as in expressing romantic feelings? Do you have the wrong window or something?"

"What?! No!" Zuko replied instantly, shooting down that response. "I meant to sing to you Katara. I…I really…I have feelings for you."

_Definitely both. I've got to thank Sokka for getting him to tell me this but smack him for how. _"You do? I thought you just liked me as a friend…"

"No. I've had feelings for you for a little while now, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. After Mai and I broke up…" _After she broke up with me…_"I realized a lot of things, my feelings for you being one."

"I'm not just your rebound then?"

"Agni! Of course not! What put that in your head?"

She shook her head at that. "No, I was just wondering. I wasn't sure is all. But…if you like me…"

"I do."

Katara had to laugh at that. "Ok. You like me…what would you, uh, like to do about this then?"

He smiled. She liked him back…or she at least wasn't rejecting him. "I'd like to court you if you don't mind."

_You would be old-fashioned…_She thought to herself with a smile. Zuko, of all people, wanted to date her. Her best guy friend. It's funny how things changed…but she shook her head and looked at him, getting back to the present rather than her thoughts. "I'd love that Zuko. I really would. But if we're going to be dating…you'll have to talk to Dad and Gran-Gran." The Waterbender pointed out, trying to hide the laughter that wanted to come up when he blanched at the thought.

Hakoda was one thing…They'd talked several times since the war ended and even a few during. Though asking to court his daughter was another…and her Gran-Gran? Uh…Well…_She scares me…_He thought to himself honestly as he looked at her and nodded. "Of course."

"And one more thing Zuko?" She asked/stated as he tried to calm down.

"Yes Katara?"

"Next time you serenade someone…make sure that you aren't wearing your nightclothes…"

"I'm going to kill Sokka…"

* * *

**A/N****: **AND here we go. I combined sweet and silly. =) Hope you enjoyed it!

See you tomorrow folks!


	6. Desired

desire |dəˈzī(ə)r|

noun

a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen: [ with infinitive ] _: a desire to work in the dirt with your bare hands_.

• strong sexual feeling or appetite:_ they were clinging together in fierce mutual desire_.

verb [ with obj. ]

strongly wish for or want (something):_ he never achieved the status he so desired_ | (as adj. **desired**) _: it failed to create the desired effect_.

• want (someone) sexually:_ there had been a time, years ago, when he had desired her_.

• archaic express a wish to (someone); request or entreat.

ORIGIN Middle English: from Old French_** desir **_(noun), _**desirer **_(verb), from Latin_** desiderare **_(see **desiderate**) .

* * *

Anyone could see those two desired each other. I could right from the start. Well...from the start of when they finally interacted. I knew before they did. Not a surprise as I tend to notice things before everyone else. And they call ME the blind one…

Anyways, I knew something was up when Sparky joined our group. Sugar Queen doesn't get riled up over just anyone. I mean, sure, Katara can be a stick in the mud sometimes. I don't call her Madam Fussy Britches for nothing. But Katara's usually the most rational of us all…well ok, almost always. Everyone has their points. And this was one of them.

She HATED Zuko when he joined our group. And I mean hated. I didn't know what was up with her. Yea, I know, her mom was killed by the Fire Nation. But that wasn't HIM. Hell, it wasn't even his dad. But that's besides the point. She just found a way to HATE on him. Even when the rest of us finally accepted him, she still hated him.

Now I could see that with someone else…but Katara? No way. She's the most accepting, friendly, caring, motherly person I know. She will act like a mother badgermole if you hurt her young though. But he didn't…so I don't know what he did but he pissed her off. That's also how you know she desired him.

Then they went on that whole field trip and you could just FEEL the tension. Something happened, but I don't think it was sexual or anything. I think it was just one of those realization things…damn everyone really did get to go on a life-changing field trip with him but me…we NEED to fix that…

Back on point…then the whole everything with Sozin's Comet, which I didn't even get to see mind you, happened and there was some shit going down for the final battle between Zuko and his crazy ass sister…And he got shot by lightening…

I'm not going to say more about that, but the feelings changed. I don't know all of what went down, but she shot him. He almost died is my guess, and then Katara did her thing and healed him. I always wonder what kind of emotional connection that gives a person – a healer to the person healed. Or vice versa.

Next came Zuko's coronation. Weird to think the Prince that chased them halfway around the world, or around the entire world they make it sound like, became our friend and the new Fire Lord. Iroh was crying the old softie. Not in public mind you, but in private. He was happy. Can't say I blame him.

Speaking of, I've asked him about this whole thing too, especially now that the war's over. Katara is staying there as an 'Ambassador'. Yea that's right, I used air quotes. I don't doubt she's doing all the duties required of her in such a position, but I DO think he should just up and marry her and make her Fire Lady. Especially now that Mai and he are splitsville again. Plus Katara and Aang…are no longer together. That's a long story and another one altogether.

What was I saying? O yea. Iroh. He thinks they need time, though I think he really wants Grandchildren, since Zuko is like his kid anyways. He thinks that in time, they will do the right thing. But he IS antsy too! Like I just said! UGH! When will those two get a clue? They've gotten nothing but closer since the war ended. There's this bond between them that anytime they try to deny, I KNOW they're lying. I don't have to use my feet for that one.

But now they spend a lot of time together, she helps him he considers her one of his closest advisers. They're cute together. They freakin BELONG together. Damn…if only I could write then I could turn this into a story or a better play than those Ember Island idiots…Maybe I should ask Sokka for help…he'd be game…

O yea, speaking of Sokka, he agrees with me. At first it was a little weird, considering it's his little sister. But he likes Zuko. And he wants Katara to be happy. So that's a win win. And what about our resident jerkbender as Sokka STILL calls him?

Please, I could sum it up in no time, though I guess I think about this whole thing from how Sweetness has treated him, I guess I should look at his side too. But men are SO much simpler. That's why dudes are awesome and why women are too…female?

He came, he wanted to join us. She opposed him so that intrigued him and pissed him off and confused him. He went on life changing field trips with Sokka and Aang….he didn't get it. WHY didn't she trust him? Then he went on one with her because things began to make sense. Then they were bffs or something girly like that.

War came to a close with the comet. He want all psycho on his psycho sister and tried to kick her ass. He sorta lost, he got hit, Katara healed him. He became Fire Lord. I think his feelings for her really came to the forefront during that comet, since she saved him. He said his sister hit him and he failed to redirect all of it. I think there's more they're not telling us. In fact, I know. What happened? I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions.

It was awkward when he was with Mai because she's Miss Doom and Gloom and he's…well one of the most emotional people I know…besides Katara…And there we go. Bringing it full circle. Back to them once more. She was around a lot and I think it bugged Mai. I can't blame her. I wouldn't like it if my dude was spending a shit ton of time with a chick I knew he had a thing for either. That and keeping secrets from me is what Suki said.

Here we are now. She's still his 'Ambassador' and he's still Fire Lord, not that I'll ever call him that. He's still the same old Zuko to me and he always will be. Katara's still the same old stubborn, motherly, sweet, and friendly person as ever. She's still missing something though…So is Zuko. He's another one of those feely people even if he doesn't know what to do with it as much as Katara. He's a little lost with them but he's got one of the biggest hearts out of all the people I've ever met, and that number has increased with the war ending and traveling with Aang and all.

That's why they're good for each other. They compliment each other and complete each other. Individually they're strong, but together? Together they are happy. And happiness, my dear minions, is what it's all about…that and dirt. Gotta have some Earth.

* * *

**A/N**: Had to add in a little funny funny at the end after all the seriousness. This also completes a dare that I agreed to – write Zutara from someone else's POV.

Read away my lovelies and let me know what you think! Tomorrow will be a challenge as I'm still uncertain but I think I can come up with something. Saturday should be fun though! Onwards my children!

~ K


	7. Pride

pride |prīd|

noun

**1 **a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired:

• the consciousness of one's own dignity:

• the quality of having an excessively high opinion of oneself or one's importance:

• a person or thing that is the object or source of a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction:

• literary the best state or condition of something; the prime

**2 **a group of lions forming a social unit.

verb (**pride oneself on/upon**)

be especially proud of a particular quality or skill

PHRASES

**one's pride and joy **a person or thing of which one is very proud and which is a source of great pleasure

**pride goes (or comes ) before a fall **proverb if you're too conceited or self-important, something will happen to make you look foolish.

**pride of place **the most prominent or important position among a group of things

DERIVATIVES

**prideful **|-fəl|adjective,

**pridefully **|-fəlē|adverb

ORIGIN late Old English_ prȳde __**'excessive self-esteem,'**_ variant of _prȳtu_,_ prȳte_, from _prūd _(see **proud**).

* * *

Zuko shook hands with the leader of the Foggy Swamp tribe. _Boy am I glad that's over._They'd been there for a week, working on trade negotiations and trying to convince the tribe to open themselves up to the rest of the world more. That didn't go as well.

In the end, they did agree to trade with others, but only a limited few that were chosen and continually came back in such a capicity. Not new people. They didn't mind a few visitors who found their way, because that was important. That was meant to be. But they didn't want tons of people coming and ruining their land or way of life. He consented and agreed to the terms.

Now that that was over, he could join the rest of the Gaang in playing by the water. They had all come because he didn't have quite the same relationship with them as they did…Well, that's why Katara, Aang, and Sokka came. Suki came because she was a warrior and currently guarding Zuko. Plus she was happy to see more of Sokka. Toph came…because Toph wanted to come. As always.

He smiled as he joined his friends. "How's it going?"

"Awesome!" Aang said excitedly as he hopped up and down! I just beat Sokka in a test of agility!"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "That's because while he's many things, agile isn't the first word I'd use to describe him."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU CAN'T SEE?!"

"Like I've never heard that one before…" She scoffed and looked him dead in the eye…well really his chin, but she couldn't tell the difference. "I can feel you, ya dumbass. And hear you. You're not exactly quiet when you fall."

Suki giggled and patted Sokka on the shoulder. "It's alright. I still love you…Though they're right."

"URGH!" He threw his arms up in the air. "Even my girlfriend's against me!"

Zuko chuckled. "It sounds like you've been busy while I was gone."

"O we were." Katara replied, walking over on ice she had created from the water.

"Katara! Thank goodness you're here! Tell them I'm agile!" He looked at her with polar bear puppy eyes. He just knew his sister would support him…

"Nope."

_Or not…_"You're the meanest sister in the whole wide world!"

The Fire Lord looked at him. "Really? I think Azula takes the cake, at least compared to Katara. Zula's getting better…but she will always be herself. She used to set my things on fire as a kid just because it made her laugh…I still think she would…" _But she has come a long way._

"Yea…I guess so." The Warrior replied thoughtfully…and then a grin appeared on his face. "HEY! Since your sister was so mean, didn't you learn to fight?"

_Great segue Sokka…_Katara thought shaking her head. She wondered if he'd ever learn.

"Uh...I learned to fight in general, not necessarily exclusively because of Azula….why?" Zuko asked, looking at Sokka oddly.

"We should have a fight! You know. SWORDbending. No bending allowed…just us men and our swords…"

"Sokka you do realize you just said bending and then no bending in the same sentence…though there is no swordbending."

"Urgh! You get my point Zuko. So come on! Man versus Man. Sword versus…Swords? Pleaseeeee…"

He sighed, shaking his head as he resigned himself to his friend's will. "Fine…"

"YAY!"

"Well I'm not sticking around long enough to watch this…I'm going to go help teach some of the others the Pole style of bending. They were asking for a lesson. I'll see you back when you're done."

Toph shrugged. "Eh, I'll go with Sweetness. I could use a break from male stupidity."

"Hey!"

"Yea, weren't you just insulting women last night?"

"Whatever. See you boys later!" Toph called out, following Katara.

This only left Aang and Suki to watch.

"I'll referee as a fellow Warrior and non-bender." Suki offered, standing off to the side to watch the two.

"And I'll help!" Aang replied as cheerfully as ever.

"Right…" Was all Zuko said. He trusted Suki to pay more attention than Aang as the younger boy seemed to be enjoying a break from his Avatar duties.

"Anyways," Suki replied, breaking the silence. "Are you ready? On my count, begin. One….two…THREE!" The Kyoshi Captain called out.

Zuko wasted no time stripping off his ceremonial robes, dirt be damned, and tossing his crown to Suki for safe keeping. He was now shirtless, in his boots, and just pants. That was fast.

But was faster was how he still had his swords unsheathed. They had been there all along, not expecting to need them here, however Zuko didn't believe in being unprepared.

Sokka always had his sword with him because it made him feel manly. He actually wasn't that bad a fighter though. He was still learning compared to Zuko though. At least in the former Prince's eyes. But Piandao had to see SOMETHING to him.

Funny enough, the battle didn't last as long as it might have otherwise. The Water Tribe warrior took a wrong step that led Zuko to take another wrong step…

The end result? Both boys landing in the water and Suki having to pull them out. Big hit to their pride as they were both dragged back to camp by the Warriors Captain.

Yep. Humiliating.

* * *

After Suki had practically dragged the two back to the center of the inhabited portion of the swamp, they were given leaves as coverings while their clothes dried. The Warrior had gone back to get the remainder of Zuko's clothes, but she had not yet returned.

Toph looked at the two of them with a smirk. "So she carried you back here like babies?"

"NO!" Zuko insisted, denying such a thing.

"It was more like hauled…" Katara replied, shaking her head as she helped make some soup.

"I'll have you know we could've walked back if she'd let us…" The Water Tribesman protested.

"Sokka. Shut up. You're not helping either of us." The Fire Lord replied

"Well I think you should both learn from this. Which is why I'm not bending you dry."

"Thanks sis. And what are you doing dressed like that?" Her brother questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

Zuko looked up at that and had to hide a blush. WOW!_ She looks…very attractive in that…_ He shook his head. _Bad Zuko. You should not be having those thoughts about your best friend…Is that normal? It should not be legal for her to wear such things…_

Katara just rolled her eyes at her brother. "You may be able to walk around topless but women are not afforded such privileges. So Huu suggested I dress like the local women. They don't always wear those chest plates you know. It gets awfully hot sometimes and well…so? I'm not the least dressed girl in this entire Swamp! Stop being weird Sokka." She threw some soup in his mouth to shut him up.  
"Mhmmmm." He said simply, enjoying the food and swallowing. "More?"

"Urgh! It's not finished yet Sokka. Stop being a glutton." Katara bent over to add more wood to the fire. This was not helping Zuko….

Unfortunately, it didn't take much for Sokka to notice his…issue…

"Hey…." Sokka smirked, looking at his friend.

"Hey what?" Zuko asked, wondering what Sokka's look was about.

"O nothing. Just that you're very, uh, prideful today." He replied, trying to sound cool but giggling.

Toph raised her eyebrow. "Ooo, that's what's going on with him…I see now."

"Toph you can't see anything." Zuko replied, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Dude, even Toph can tell. That's awesome. Pride goes before the fall they say. Or…after I guess in this case. HA!" He shook his head, laughing at his own awful joke.

The Earthbending Master grinned. "Your pride and joy is sure full of pride right now."

"You are ridiculous! Is anyone going to explain this to me?"

Katara held back a laugh. It was a rather…interesting situation…"Zuko…" But her brother interrupted before she could tell him about his…embarrassing condition.

"It's the _Pride_ of the Fire Nation. O god. I kill myself!" Sokka laughed and wiped his eyes with his hand. _I'm brilliant._

"WHAT are you all talking about?! " He demanded, looking around at his friends. They didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"Uh, Zuko…your _pride _is showing." Katara replied and pointed out the problem to the confused Fire Lord.

He blushed deeply. He would never live this down.

* * *

**A/N****: **SO I'm on a roll with the witty tonight and I decided to go this unexpected route for Pride…I blame girl talk on Painted Blue. XD  
And I know the leading up to the ending kinda sucks but I wrote it when I was tired and I gave blood today so play nice. XD

"Pride of the Fire Nation" joke goes to **Kathrynlacey **from Painted Blue. She would make an awesome Sokka writer. XD


	8. Prejudice

prejudice |ˈprejədəs|

noun

**1 **preconceived opinion that is not based on reason or actual experience

• dislike, hostility, or unjust behavior formed on such a basis

**2 **chiefly Law harm or injury that results or may result from some action or judgment

**1 **give rise to prejudice in (someone); make biased

**2 **chiefly Law cause harm to (a state of affairs)

PHRASES

**without prejudice **Law without detriment to any existing right or claim

ORIGIN Middle English (** sense 2 of the noun**): from Old French, from Latin_** praejudicium**_, from _**prae 'in advance'**_ + _**judicium 'judgment.'**_

* * *

Seven-year-old Ming snuck into her Father's throne room, watching as he finished dealing with one of the Nobles requesting something. The Fire Lord dismissed him in what seemed like little time as he seemed quite interested. That and he had noticed a little flash of movement to his right.

After the Nobleman left, Zuko cleared his throat. "I wonder….is there anyone there?" He teased, pretending to look around. "I thought I heard something but maybe it was the wind."

Ming giggled and jumped out at her father's silliness. He was out of 'Fire Lord Mode' as mommy described it. "It's me Daddy!"

"Ah!" He said, pretending to be surprised. "You were so fast you could be an Airbender like Uncle Aang!"

The little girl laughed again and shook her head, running up to sit in her father's lap. "Nooo. I could never be an Airbender! Daddy's a Firebender and Mommy's a Waterbender. I could only be those or a non-bender." She recited dutifully.

He shook his head and ruffled her hair. "You're too smart for your own good."

"Daddyyy." She squirmed but laughed. "No I'm not. I'm Ming! I'm Me!" Said little girl said proudly.

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead. "That is true and you should always be happy with yourself. You are who you are do not let anyone else try to tell you differently."

His daughter smiled at first, and then frowned, looking at him. "Daddy. I have a question."

The older of the two picked her up and started walking out of the throne room. It wasn't his favorite place to be. "Of course Princess. What is it?"

The little princess thought about her words carefully before speaking. "Someone called me a half-breed earlier. And then they said something mean about Mommy. They said she was a filthy peasant. What do they mean?"

Fire Lord Zuko stiffened as he held his daughter in his arms. Upon hearing that he pulled her closer, not wanting to let the real world hurt her. She was too young to be hearing these things. Too young to understand. But if he didn't explain? It would get worse…

_Where's Katara when I need her? She's much better at explaining things…But I'm Fire Lord, and her father. I have to do this. It's my duty to her, to defend their honor and since I put Katara and thus Ming in this situation…_"They're being mean. It's called Prejudice."

Her small face scrunched up, trying to understand. She'd never heard that word before. But that was because she was born a child of peace, not of war like her parents. For that, her father could not be more grateful. "What's pre joo dis?" She asked, trying to say it properly.

"Prejudice…is a bad thing. A very bad thing. It's when someone or a group of someones, don't like someone or something for no good reason."

"No reason or the reason isn't good?" The little one questioned, slightly confused.

"Either one. Sometimes no reason, sometimes bad reasons. Or wrong reasons…like…" He sighed, the best example he can think of was his own Nation. "Let's go sit down in the garden and daddy will explain more."

She nodded and let him change direction, even making a few motions of reigns and saying yip yip…_She's been spending too much time with Aang…Or Sokka…_

He reached the Private Royal Garden and sat down with his little one. She was heavier when he was already wearing his Formal Robes that he snuck out of as fast as possible. "There." He replied, taking his hair down and letting her play with his hair. He always cut it before it got too long, but it was still long enough for her to play with. It needed to be cut.

"You going to explain now Daddy?" Ming asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Daddy's going to explain…but this is going to be a long, heavy explanation that may be a bit too much for a seven-year-old, even you."

Ming pouted. "Daddy! I want to know! I know it was mean because he had a mean face. I want to know about this and understand."

"I know. I know." Zuko replied, taking a deep breath._ Tell it like a story...That's what Uncle would tell me. I wish he were here. Damn Ba Sing Se being so far away. _"This is the story of our Nation, and of our family:

We're going to start with Great-great grandfathers Sozin and Roku. They are both your great-great grandfathers as Grandma Ursa's Grandpa was Avatar Roku."

"WOW! Really?" She asked excitedly, looking at her Father who just nodded. "Does that mean Uncle Aang is like my Grandpa in spirit?"

Zuko looked thoughtful for a minute and then cringed. He did NOT want Aang trying to treat him like a Grandson…That…would be...awkward…Though everyone else would be greatly amused. _Come to think of it, I never told him. Let's keep it that way._

"Well, sort of. But let's keep that thought between us. As I was saying, they grew up together. They were best friends and did everything together. They even shared the same birthday."

The little one looked at her father in surprise. "But wouldn't that suck? Having to share your birthday with someone?"

The young father laughed at his daughter's innocence. "Not really. They liked having it together. Same year too. But on their 16th Birthday, the Fire Sages came to announce the Avatar. Everyone was surprised when it was Roku. Because he was the Avatar though, he had to travel and leave the Fire Nation."

"Why Daddy?"

"Because he was the Avatar. And he had to travel to learn all four elements, from the nations themselves."

"Did Uncle Aang have to do that?" She asked, making the connection from Avatar to Avatar.

The Master Firebender frowned. "We're getting to that part." He hugged her close.

"Before he left, Sozin gave Roku his crown, which all the statues of Roku have. It was made for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. It was a symbol of friendship."

"That's sweet!" She smiled, looking at her daddy's eyes. "Why are you sad daddy?"

"I'm…serious I suppose. The story is about to take a turn. Avatar Roku traveled around the world, learned the Four Elements and came home. He found his true love, and got married to Great-great Grandmother Ta Min."

"That's who I'm named for!"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes, like how your little brother keeps calling you Mi or Min. Because somehow the g is too hard for you. Anyways Fire Lord Sozin was there and stood as Best Man. They were best friends afterall. But Sozin was…different now, after Roku returned. He wanted to colonize the Earth Kingdom. He wanted to take over the whole world."

His little one frowned. "Why did he want to do that?"

Once more he smiled, childlike innocence was a blessing at times. "He wanted to 'share the glory of the Fire Nation.' He said he wanted to share our wealth and greatness. He believed we were the best Nation in the whole wide world. And he thought that everyone needed to be a part of it."

Ming didn't get it. "But differences are what make us special! Like how you, and mommy, and Uncle Sokka, and Aunty Suki and Aunty Toph, and Uncle Aang and everyone are from different Nations but you're different. But you're all friends. I like different. I'm different." She replied proudly to which her father couldn't frown. He had to grin and laugh.

"Yes darling. You are so very special and different in a good way. And you're right. But not everyone sees it that way. Avatar Roku understood that different was good, so he wasn't happy with his friend Sozin. They fought a little with words. But things started changing…Sozin went forward trying to take over the world. And Roku worked to keep peace, like Uncle Aang does. Are you still with me?"

"Uh huh. I wanna know what happens Daddy!"

Smiles…that's what she kept bringing to his face despite the fact that not everything that happened in this story was happy…she wanted to know. And he would tell her, though he would probably leave some of the finer details for when she was older. "Well long story short, it didn't go well. Avatar Roku got into a fight years later with Fire Lord Sozin, made a wreck of the Throne Room as it was. Then it became what you see today, darker. Daddy changed the decorations some to make it slightly different, but he's not spending money that could be spent on better things, to redecorate."

"That's mommy's job." She replied, looking at him. "She has a better sense of style than you do. At least that's what Aunty Zula says."

"Uh…well…anyways…" _Azula complimented Katara? Is the world ending? Though she insulted me…that's the most important thing. _"Aunt Azula has a unique thought process. But point being, many years later the volcano on Avatar Roku's Island exploded and he passed away. Then the new Avatar was born."

"Uncle Aang! He's really old."

Snickering, he looked around just to be sure the Avatar in question wasn't around. "Yes, yes he is. But that's not the point. The point is, he was born and then Fire Lord Sozin was sad about his friend's death" _sort of _"and then he was more determined to take things over. He was so determined, that he looked for the new Avatar. He knew it would be an Airbender because of the cycle."

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." Ming recited, feeling smart.

"That's right. Well…he didn't want to deal with the Avatar after Roku. He knew the new Avatar would try to stop him. He didn't want that to happen, so…he tried to get rid of all the Airbenders."

"He killed them." She said bluntly.

"Yes…"_Please tell me she's not turning into Azula…_

"That's sad." _Thank the Spirits…_

"It's very sad." He agreed thankfully. "But yes, he did. And the thing was, Uncle Aang was already hidden in an iceberg, safely. But no one knew that…for 100 years."

"That's when mommy found him!" She replied, getting more interested. While she liked history, it was always more interesting when one could relate to things a bit more personally.

Nodding, Zuko picked her up. "Let's go inside now. It's going to rain soon I can see."

"Awwww, but I like the rain. Can't we stay?"

He shook his head. "No. Mommy's not here to Waterbend away the rain," _not that she would for me…_" and besides, you don't want to get sick do you?" _We might have another Waterbender on our hands._

Being seven, Ming sighed dramatically, giving in. "Where IS mommy?"

"Why don't we go see Mommy, hmm?" He picked her up. "She was doing work earlier and you, my dear, were supposed to be playing quietly once school was done. But I guess you wanted to come see me, hm?" He tickled his daughter.

"Mommy picked me up because I'm not 'big enough' to walk home from school yet. But she was sleepy. She may be taking a nap."

"Then we'll finish up our talk before going to see her." Zuko replied, smiling at his daughter's consideration. His son didn't quite share that yet.

"You were talking about mommy finding Uncle Aang?"

"Right. Well Mommy and Uncle Sokka found Uncle Aang in the iceberg. It didn't take long to figure out he was the Avatar as he was the Last Airbender. But he came back to her tribe with them and they played around a little before I came."

"What did you do?!" She asked excitedly. This was something she hadn't heard yet.

"Uh…I…"

"He crashed into the small wall Uncle Sokka built and ruined his hard work. That hurt nothing more than my brother's ego, but he also manhandled Gran-Gran."

"He did what?" She asked curiously, but laughed and hugged her mother. "HI Mommy. Did you take a nap? Or were you working?"

"Working sort of, but I could use a nap. It's too close to dinner though so not yet. I'll just go to bed early tonight." She leaned in to kiss her husband, who happily returned the favor.

"Hi darling. Lovely point to come into the conversation, but appropriate."

"What story are you telling her?" She asked, taking their daughter from him and walking back towards their bedroom.

"Daddy's explaining to me what Prejudice is…" She repeated, looking at him.

Katara's eyes narrowed. "O? And how are you doing that? Also, why?"

Zuko tried to intervene but Ming beat him to the punch. "Because someone said mean things earlier to me about you and me. I don't get it."

"Katara, I'll explain. Just let me finish the story. "

The Waterbending Master and Fire Lady narrowed her eyes. "You're right you'll explain…but fine."

"Alright. Well, to finish it up more quickly, Mommy, Uncle Sokka, and Uncle Aang traveled around the world and daddy chased them, trying to capture Uncle Aang."

"But –"

"I'm explaining. Patience Ming. I was doing this because I believed what I'd been taught, what my Great Grandfather Sozin had taught the Fire Nation. Grandpa Ozai used to believe that too…" _Well, he still sort of does…But that's too complicated to explain to a seven year old this late in the day._

"But Mommy and Avatar Aang helped change my mind…especially Mommy." He added, looking at his wife and opening the door to their bedchamber and shutting it after them.

Daddy

"I was prejudiced, getting back to the word that was at hand." _I think I got caught up storytelling…but there was a point. _"Great-Great Grandfather Sozin was one of the most prejudiced. He believed the Fire Nation was best, and passed that down. He started the Hundred Year War that Avatar Aang,"

"Uncle Aang."

"Uncle Aang," Her mother continued, "And ended."

"O bull. You helped too. I wouldn't be here without you."

"And we are not explaining that to Ming right now. Family History, specifically that bit of family history in the later few years of the War, could take up an entire day at least."

He paused. "Good point. But the point is, _we_ended the war because we saw the light. They saw it and I saw it a little later. Prejudice almost stopped it. That's what was keeping the war alive. People thinking bad things about other people. The Fire Nation, more specifically, this family, has a history of that."

"But your father's different. And so are you baby."

Ming smiled. "You coulda explained it with just the definition but I liked the story. Though you still didn't tell me what those things meant?"

"Yes, Zuko, what do those things mean? " Katara asked with a trace of something that meant he might be sleeping alone that night.

"Mommy is not a filthy peasant…" _Though I did call her peasant and quite possibly filthy as well…I'm an awful example of tolerance. _"But it means she's of lower standing and the filthy part is just a mean word added on to make it more mean. They think I should have married a noblewoman…"

"Like Miss Mai." She didn't call the older woman Aunt, but she didn't disrespect her either. They were growing, but Mai was still more serious than the seven-year-old knew what to do with.

"Like Miss Mai, yes darling. But daddy loved me so much, that he married me anyways." Katara interjected. "Even though it's not always easy, our marriage is one of love, not politics. And that's how you should be too. You should always trust your heart." _I can't believe they said that to her…that's awful._

"And the other one Daddy? What does half-breed mean?"

Katara looked at him. _ I'm going to kill whoever said that to her…_

Zuko frowned, he knew that look. He'd have a talk with Katara later and calm her down. He wasn't happy about it either. "Half-breed…they said that because you are of Fire and Water. You are half of each, and a whole of yourself. Some people don't believe the Nations should mix." He admitted, looking at his wife. "But I believe that love knows no boundaries or Nations. Love knows the heart of your soulmate and that is all it needs to know."

* * *

**A/N****:**THE END of Prejudice. I wanted to teach a lesson with this one and it turned into storytime with Ming. XD I thought about adding a tad more at the end, but I like where it stops.

I was also having a discussion (civilly **Gasp**) with my mother about this sort of thing. She commented on race differences, as there's a 38-year gap between the two of us. We're very much different generations. She said in her mother's generation, race was constantly noticed and a major thing. In hers, it was noticed, though not always a thing but it was still evident. Then she said my generation, doesn't see race. At least me. Which is true. My friends are from all over. I don't see that as an issue and I never understood prejudice growing up. Why can't we all get along? So I suppose that's a bit of the childlike innocence Ming has too, as a Peace Time Child.

I think this is my favorite though. I thought a lot about this and I'm glad.


	9. Sublime

sublime |səˈblīm|

adjective ( **sublimer **, **sublimest **)

of such excellence, grandeur, or beauty as to inspire great admiration or awe

• used to denote the extreme or unparalleled nature of a person's attitude or behavior:

verb

**1 **[ no obj. ] Chemistry (of a solid substance) change directly into vapor when heated, typically forming a solid deposit again on cooling.

• [ with obj. ] cause (a substance) to do this

**2 **[ with obj. ] archaic elevate to a high degree of moral or spiritual purity or excellence.

DERIVATIVES

**sublimely **adverb,

**sublimity **|-ˈblimitē|noun

ORIGIN late 16th cent. (in the sense _**'dignified, aloof'**_): from Latin_** sublimis**_, from _**sub- 'up to'**_ + a second element perhaps related to _**limen 'threshold,' limus 'oblique.'**_

* * *

It was a normal, cold, sunless day in the Southern Water Tribe. Well, not all days were sunless, but it was the season for it. But it would hopefully not be a normal day by the end of it. Zuko gulped and looked at the thing in front of him. _ Funny how something small can cause so much damn pain…_He sighed at it and placed it in his pocket, off to look for Sokka. He would be able to give him some advice.

Said boy was 'training' the young men…who looked like they wanted to stab themselves. Or rather, were squirming and looking bored, the child equivalent of wanting to stab oneself. He was lecturing them on proper technique regarding one of the local weapons. The boys might have been interested an hour ago…but based on their expressions, Zuko guessed they'd been there for a while. He felt pity on them.

"Hey Sokka, got a minute?" He asked, looking at the other boy. "I need your advice on something." He had to give the kids a break. He wouldn't want to listen to Sokka rant for an hour.

"Zuko! Buddy! Sure! Take five kids." The warrior replied happily. He was always happy to be asked for advice. It made him feel important. Which is why Zuko did it. The little kids leaped at the chance and ran off.

Sokka swung an arm around the Fire Lord. "Whatcha need buddy?"

"I wanted your opinion on something." He stated, removing the arm.

The Tribesman raised his eyebrows curiously. "And what would that be?"

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. "This."

The younger boy took it and studied it carefully. He took his sweet time doing it too.

"Well?" The Firebender asked as he tapped his foot impatiently. How long did he need?! It wasn't that damn big…

"Shut your piehole. I'm lookin."

_This is going to take forever…_And it continued to drag on in his head. It seemed like longer than it was…Perhaps the sun not being out was also wearing on his patience. He was about to scream at the boy and demand an answer when the Kyoshi Captain appeared out of seemingly no where.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked jovially as she noticed the tension between the two.

"Your betrothed over here won't tell me what he thinks!" The angry Swordsman replied tersely, pointing at the object in question.

Curious, Suki walked over and examined the item in question herself. Thankfully, she didn't take as long to respond at her fiancé did. "I think it's great Zuko. Beautiful. She'll love it."

"It wasn't easy…I've never done anything like this or as important as this in my life." _And I hope I don't ever have to again…_

She chuckled. "Come on. You're the Fire Lord. You make important decisions all the time. But it's sweet that you think of this like that. And I can see why."

"But it IS important, the most important thing I'll ever make."

"Other than a baby if you two have kids."

That made the Fire Lord AND the Warrior nearly fall over, responding in unison with "WHAT?"

The Earth Kingdom native rolled her eyes. "Well as Fire Lord you're going to have to produce heirs. And I imagine Katara will want children regardless. So that will be the most important thing you'll do." She replied with a twinkle in her eyes that said she knew what reaction it would bring.

"Do NOT talk about my baby sister getting deflowered…just…no…" Sokka replied, cringing at the thought.

"Does that mean you don't approve?" Zuko asked, referring the necklace in Sokka's hand.

"I never said that…"He mumbled, handing it back to Zuko. "It's good, especially considering you're Fire Nation and not Water Tribe. I just…it's my baby sister, ok? Take care of her…" The younger boy offered his arm to Zuko for a traditional water tribe handshake.

Zuko grasped the arm in return, smiling at Sokka. "I will."

"Now go ask her!" Suki said eagerly, shoving the Fire Lord off towards the village.

* * *

It didn't take too long to return, but Zuko was still nervous. He wanted it to be special…and romantic…and he was afraid he was going to screw this up. He didn't want to screw this up. He would likely only get one chance.

His heart sped up as he reached Katara's location, a small area where she was practicing her bending. He made sure the necklace was still in the pocket of his coat as he reached her. He waited till she finished her current form before interrupting. "Hey, got a minute?"

The Master Waterbender smiled when she heard the voice. Katara turned around quickly and walked over to him, smacking him lightly on the cheek then kissing it to make it better.

Zuko blinked. Was now not a good time? Did he do something wrong? "What the hell was that for?"

"For interrupting me. And then for surprising me with a visit. I thought you'd be tied up preparing for the wedding with the men."

_Women…_"No. We finished earlier in the day. Sokka said I had the hang of it. I asked your father for confirmation and apparently I do. So I'll be fine at the wedding tomorrow."

"That's good." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're acting weird. What's up? Is something wrong?"

Zuko shook his head. _Now or never. She's starting to get suspicious. _"Nothing's wrong." He replied squeezing her hand gently. "But I do want to talk to about something, nothing bad." He clarified, knowing that's where his mind would go if someone said 'let's talk'.

He led her a little further over and took a deep breath. "Katara…I love you and I have loved you for so long. I didn't realize it at first, chasing you halfway across the world." _Great thing to remind her of. _

"But I learned quickly that you were not giving up and that you were a fast learner. When we met again…I felt something stir inside of me that I never felt before. And when I came to my senses and saw the truth…you were more stubborn than before. I realized I had hurt you and I wanted to do anything to make up for it. You eventually forgave me, but how you protected everyone like a mother turtleduck…it showed your loyalty."

_Where is he going with this? And why is he talking about this stuff?_

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm so glad to have met you. I'm so glad that you stuck around when I was first crowned to help me out.I'm so glad that we developed such a wonderful friendship that would eventually turn into something more. What we have is special, because you are special. So very special to me. So special that I never want to let you go. Katara…will you marry me?"

She gasped as he held out a necklace…_A betrothal necklace…so that's what he's been so secretive about! And he incorporated the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe into it…_The younger girl smiled and her eyes teared up as she looked at him. "O Zuko… Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He smiled bigger than ever before and gathered her up into a kiss. "Agni Katara, I love you so much." Zuko spoke after he released her.

"I love you too Zuko." Katara replied, turning around and unclasping her mother's necklace. She always knew she'd have to take it off someday…when she found a husband and he made a necklace of her own for her. But that didn't matter. Her mother would want her to let go and look into the future, not hold onto the past.

The Master Waterbender cried as Zuko put the new necklace on her body. She turned around once he finished. "I love it. Thank you Zuko."

"You're welcome." He replied, pulling her close. "And what are you going to do with your mother's necklace? I understand how important it is to you."

This made her smile even more. _He's sweet._She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "I'll save it for our daughter of course. So she can wear it the way I wore my mother's."

The Fire Lord grinned at that, the earlier conversation coming to mind. _Somehow having children doesn't seem like a bad thing now…I can do anything with you by my side…_

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't figure out WHAT to write. =( Or how to end it once I did. This is the what I came up with. I hope you liked it!

I feel this fits with the definition of sublime because this is sure as hell awe-inspiring to me. :)


	10. Affliction

affliction |əˈflikSHən|

noun

something that causes pain or suffering:

• pain or suffering

• Astrology an instance of one celestial body afflicting another.

ORIGIN Middle English (originally in the sense _**'infliction of pain or humiliation,'**_ specifically _**'religious self-mortification'**_): via Old French from Latin_** afflictio(n-)**_, from the verb _**affligere **_(see **afflict**) .

* * *

It's funny now, but I used to think my Waterbending was an affliction. I thought it was a curse, something given just to cause me pain. That was it's sole existence. When I was little I loved it. I thought it was so fun and exciting! My father and my mother encouraged me to try and learn. There was no reason to let such a 'gift' go to waste. So I did. I practiced and practiced and practiced. Sokka never liked it. He always called it 'Magic Water' and mocked me for it. I just huffed and threw things at him or practiced on him when he did it.

The other kids didn't always like it either. Some of them thought it was weird. Not everyone knew though. Not at first. I mean they thought I was just playing, since I was so awful at it. But no, I was the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Little did I know just how much this would come back to haunt me in the years to come. At that time, I thought it made me special…weird…but kind of special.

Then it happened…They came. The Fire Nation. They came to our village. They destroyed some of it, they tore through it. They attacked people. They were angry. They were scary. I knew it was them the moment I saw it: The Black Snow. Gran-Gran warned me of it, from when she was a little girl. But I never thought the day would come when I would see it for myself…But their appearance wasn't the worst part in itself. It was why they were there.

They came looking for the Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They came looking for me. I didn't know that when I saw the black snow. I thought that they were just attacking us because they could. But as soon as I saw it, I knew something was going to happen. Have you ever had that feeling in your gut? That you just know something is wrong? That's what I had. I ran home, just telling Sokka "I'm going to find mom."

Unfortunately, that feeling was right. I got there only to find a man pressing her for information. He killed her because of me. He wanted to know who the last Waterbender was. My mother told him it was her. I knew she was protecting me. I had left when she was killed. She spared me that. But I still ran back, with my father trailing, to find my mother dead.

Finding your mother dead…that leaves a profound impact on you. And when you were the last one to see her alive besides her killer…I didn't know what to do. When we found her my father cried harder than I have ever seen him do in his life. I was sad too. And I was scared. Everyone was so sad after that. And what good did my Waterbending do me? I was sad too. I lost my mother. And my bending, the thing that was supposed to be a great gift from the spirits, didn't let me protect my mother at all!

I hated it. I hated myself…But things moved on. They weren't quite the same again, I had more responsibilities then and I was happy for them. I threw myself into my new role to get my mind off of it. I wanted to do more…but I did what I could. I still practiced my Waterbending, but I wasn't as happy now. It was just a stupid problem…it wasn't DOING anything. It didn't help anyone.

A few years passed and my father and the men of our tribe left. They went to fight in the war. Again my bending was useless. What good was it if I couldn't go off to war and help?! He said I was too young, inexperienced, ill trained, and a woman! So it was not my place. It made me feel a little better that Sokka wasn't allowed to go either, but…I could HELP! Benders are supposed to be helpful. The Waterbending was supposed to be a gift! Then why wasn't it? Why was I not allowed to use it?

The years after the men left were long. We had to pull double duty, the older women at least. We had to take care of the village like the women did, care for the children that remained, and do the hunting. It was frustrating! Not that I conform to 'traditional' gender roles, but all the same. Then a miracle happened. Something that would change our lives forever…we met the Avatar.

Or rather, as Sokka put it at the time, my 'magic water' put us in what could've been a very dangerous situation. After meeting Aang, everything changed. He offered to take me with him to the North Pole so we could both find Waterbending teachers. So I went. Sokka came too because really? Letting me go off on an adventure while he was stuck at home? No way. Also, letting me go alone with a boy, young as he may be? No way again.

Aang started to help me realize my Waterbending was more than a curse. He needed a teacher and I could help him get started. So I was doing something that no one I knew had ever done – teaching the Avatar. Of course my thought process changed as he proved to be better than me. Then I was back to being less once more, back to being useless.

That feeling led me to do stupid things, like steal a Waterbending scroll from pirates, to try and make myself feel useful…Everyone has their mistakes, ok? But after that whole…fiasco…things started moving forward. I learned, Aang learned, and we headed to the North Pole. But what we encountered when we arrived wasn't quite what we expected.

Chauvanism. Men warriors. Women healers. Stupid men….Women should have the right for fighting too! I fought my now grandfather, Master Pakku, to earn my right to train with him. He was one of the worst! He's still a little bit like that, but Gran-Gran's helped a lot. Eventually, he taught me and that definitely helped me! Unfortunately, while my bending developed, the Northern Tribe lost it's princess. Thank you Yue for your sacrifice.

After the North Pole, we ended up traveling a bit through the Earth Kingdom and ended up in Ba Sing Se. I didn't get to use my bending as much, so it wasn't at the front of my mind. Though it's not as if it went to total waste. A lot of things happened there…and towards the end of our stay? My bending failed again. That's when it really got to me once more how much of a failure I am. Jet died because I couldn't save him. Once more it was my failures as a Waterbender that hurt someone else.

There was also when I met Zuko in the Crystal Catacombs…All I can say is that after that, I hated him. And I hated myself. I almost wasted the healing water that I would need shortly on him. I didn't know it at the time, of course. But later I looked back on it and scolded myself for almost letting that happen. In the end, Zuko betrayed us, Azula nearly killed Aang, and I barely kept him alive. To this day, I think if it weren't for the Spirit Water, my healing wouldn't have done it.

Finally we arrived in the Fire Nation. We didn't confront the Fire Lord immediately, but Aang was alive, so there was hope. After a little bit of traveling we did end up at a village where my bending did some good! That made me happy, though it wasn't all about me. It was about the sick people who were ill because of the river. The people that were sick from something curable. That was the least I could do. Though they almost rejected me when they finally found out I was Water…I was thankful when they did accept me in the end and how together we cleaned up the river. Ok, so I guess my bending wasn't always an affliction…but it did feel like it sometimes.

More traveling ensued and then we met a kind old woman…who turned out to be a Waterbender! I was so excited at first, a teacher, from my tribe! She seemed kind and wonderful. It was great…until she turned and forced me into using a technique that I despise. She told me about it, how it was called bloodbending and how it was so powerful. It could kill someone…and I think that was her plan soon enough. She was demented…but she succeeded in her objective. I learned. It still scares me.

Next, after getting away from that…we planned an invasion for the Day of the Black Sun. There is another failure of mine. I know it wasn't my destiny to face the Fire Lord like Aang, but had I just been able to do more, prevent Dad from being captured after finally seeing him again…But no, I couldn't stop them. The adults were captured and we escaped to the Western Air Temple. And that is where things really got weird.

Prince Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation, who had been chasing us all around the world…joined us. I didn't approve at first because he burned Toph and because most of all he as good as killed Aang in my eyes. I do not take kindly to people messing with my friends. But he won the rest of them over soon enough…I, however, still held out. Now I feel silly about it, but at the time it seemed right.

Then he talked to Sokka and came to me with a purpose. He wanted to help me avenge my mother. More due to the fact that I wanted to put a rest to what happened with my mother, I agreed. I didn't like him anymore, but I agreed. Going on a stealth mission, bonding over our mothers, it changes a relationship. I wasn't sure quite how then, but it definitely changed things. I confronted my mother's killer with his help…and I almost succumbed to it. I almost let my bending kill a man. I almost killed him. Another example of the curse. I almost let it get the better of me! If I hadn't had the ability to do such things then I wouldn't have been able to do what I wanted to do to him…Thankfully I didn't. That seems so long ago now…But it really wasn't.

Finally the time came to face the Fire Lord. The Comet. Today.

Aang went by himself. Toph, Suki, and Sokka went together. I went with Zuko and I watched as he faced his sister with his comet-enhanced bending. I watched as she aimed the lightening at me and I thought I was going to die. And then I watched as Zuko leaped in front of me and took the hit, falling to the ground after failing to redirect all of it. It was then that I let my bending loose. It was then that it started to take on a whole new meaning for me. I put all my energy into it, into defeating Azula. And it worked. I could only hope that I would reach the Fire Prince in time, otherwise it would once again be a curse, unable to save someone I hold dear to my hear.

But now as I watch a sleeping Zuko, I feel like things have been put in perspective for me. Just hours ago he almost died…I look at my Waterbending differently because of today's event. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't have been able to save his life. I now know that it isn't an affliction, it is truly a gift to be able to save the life of the one I hold closest to my heart. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. I thought about cutting some things, or not mentioning…but Katara kept talking, rambling, talking like I said, and thinking. Forgive my first person, it's a tad rusty, but this prompt lent itself to that splendidly. And I feel like with everything going on, she would've hated it at a time. Or times even. I had other ideas, but this won out.

Thanks guys! See you manaña~


	11. Intimacy

intimacy |ˈintəməsē|

noun ( pl. **intimacies **)

close familiarity or friendship; closeness:_ the __**intimacy between **__a husband and wife_.

• a private cozy atmosphere:_ the room had a peaceful sense of intimacy about it_.

• an intimate act, esp. sexual intercourse.

• an intimate remark:_ here she was sitting swapping intimacies with a stranger_.

• [ in sing. ] closeness of observation or knowledge of a subject:_ he acquired an __**intimacy with **__Swahili literature_.

* * *

Katara stirred the contents of the pot, happily humming something to herself while doing so.

Zuko looked around, bouncing his leg anxiously.

She sighed and turned to look at him. "What are you so nervous for? It'll be fine. It's just dinner."

He scoffed. "Just dinner? Maybe to you…but this is the first time I'm really meeting your family, other than Sokka."

"Well you've met my dad before." The Waterbender pointed out, turning back around to cook and talk.

"Yea, briefly. We didn't exactly have bonding time." _Not that I'd know what to do if we did."_

"You helped rescue him from prison Zuko. I think he will at least treat you civilly. Besides, I'm sure he has to as you're the Fire Lord now and he's Chief of the tribe."

Sighing, he got up to pace. "The same could be said in reverse Katara. I owe him the utmost respect as Chief. But seriously, my position means nothing tonight. I'm here as Zuko, as your friend, as your boyfriend."

The younger one laughed at his nerves. "Zuko. You're really going to ask my dad for permission to 'court' me? We're already dating."

"Well it's not just that, though that too. It's only proper. But I also manhandled your grandmother when we first met."

Katara bit her lip, remembering how Zuko acted compared to now. "It's kind of funny actually…"

"It's not funny!" He replied, throwing his hands up in the air, pacing even more.

"Breathe Zuko, though not Fire because then you'd melt this place down."

"Ha. Ha. You're cracking jokes tonight. Turning into Sokka?"

"Shut up." The girl replied but laughed at her boyfriend's nerves. "Seriously though Zuko, it's not a big deal. Dinner's not going to be fancy, even with a visitor. We're more informal here."

The Firebender just shook his head. _That's precisely the problem. _"I haven't eaten dinner with your family before."

She shrugged. "That's the easy part. You're not cooking or anything. You just show up and eat."

"But it's your family…in your house…your small house I might add."

This set her off as she turned around, hands off the pot and hands on her hips. "Is there something WRONG with our small house? This is bigger than any other house I've ever lived in. " _Minus Ba Sing Se but well…that's entirely different. It's not the South Pole. _"It's luxurious by village standards. Pardon me if that's not your cup of tea." If she didn't have to finish cooking, she would've stormed off. Instead she just turned around, refusing to look at him anymore.

Zuko wanted to scream in frustration. "That is not what I meant and you know it." He got up and put his hands around her waist. "Katara I love you. I love that you are close to your family. In fact, I'm envious of it. When I said that your house was small, I meant I didn't have anywhere to go hide. In the Fire Nation, the Palace, and even the cottage we lived in before that, were so big there was always somewhere to hide. That let me run off when things got rough. We never had small, intimate family dinners. Maybe with just me, mom, and Azula…but never the WHOLE family. If we did, I was too little to remember. What I meant by small was that I am nervous. I won't just be able to run off because your house, eating dinner with your family…all of this is so intimate that I don't know what to make of it."

She turned around and hugged him, holding him close. While she knew he wouldn't know what to do with the affection sometimes, he needed it. "Hey, calm down. You don't need to run away. We're not going to bite…unless you get in the way of Sokka and his meat." Katara teased, trying to make him feel more at ease. "I know it's more personal than what you had with your family but it'll be good for you. You've got a family in us."

* * *

**A/N: **I KNOW! I write a lot from Zuko's perspective…but it's so EASY. =P Lol. Cut me some slack. I had a Toph chappie before and Katara last time! And this one just felt perfect.


	12. Mistake

mistake |məˈstāk|

noun

an action or judgment that is misguided or wrong

• something, esp. a word, figure, or fact, that is not correct; an inaccuracy

verb ( past **mistook **; past participle **mistaken **) [ with obj. ]

be wrong about

• (**mistake someone/something for**) wrongly identify someone or something as

PHRASES

**and no mistake **informal, dated without any doubt

**by mistake **accidentally; in error

**make no mistake ( about it )** informal do not be deceived into thinking otherwise.

**there is no mistaking someone or something **it is impossible not to recognize someone or something

DERIVATIVES

**mistakable **adjective,

**mistakably **|-əblē|adverb

ORIGIN late Middle English (as a verb): from Old Norse_** mistaka 'take in error,'**_ probably influenced in sense by Old French_** mesprendre **_.

* * *

Katara threw something at Zuko. "It was a mistake. YOU'RE a mistake. JUST LIKE BEFORE! I never should've agreed to this." She threw a brush this time, packing her other things.

The Fire Lord was at a loss for words. They'd had a fight sure, but they often had fights. This was actually one of their less serious fights. _So what happened?_"Katara, talk to me. What happened? I know we had a disagreement…"

"Disagreement? You basically threw my opinions back in my face?! How the hell am I supposed to take that?"

"WHAT did I say to piss you off so much?"

"What DIDN'T you say?"

"Huh?" Zuko asked, baffled as a pillow got thrown at him this time. He wasn't sure how long it would be before something big hit him.

"Don't 'huh' me! You sound like you've made up your mind on a lot of things after today!"

The Firebending Master shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Typical male response."

"Katara you know me better than that. Please, tell me what's going on." He begged, stepping forward to close the gap while she moved as he did.

"You should know. Your council! They told you to divorce me and marry a Fire Nation noble. They said I wasn't good enough. They said I was Water Tribe. I wasn't Fire. The Nation is still recovering from the war. They feel as though a Fire Nation native would be better. It would uphold tradition, make it easier on the people. They said that we would never be able to bear a child. It would simply die if we ever managed to conceive at all. Well they were both wrong and right."

"Wait…are you?" He questioned, realization dawning on him. They hadn't talked about it and they hadn't been married long. They had agreed to wait a little bit or revisit the matter if one decided they were ready.

"I didn't ASK for it yet." She replied, snapping at him while simultaneously holding back her tears. "Did you ask me if I was ready now? NO. But…"

He moved to her but she pushed him away. "Don't. Touch me. Not right now."

"Katara…"

"NO! You said you didn't want a child. I heard you tell your council. Well you've got your wish."

The baffled young Firebender stared at her, rather confused. "But you just said…"

"I had a miscarriage Zuko. Your council will be happy. You will be happy. You can finally marry Mai or some other noblewoman and have a child with someone who will be able to provide what you need."

This time he didn't wait for an invitation as he closed the distance and pulled her close.

That did it for the Waterbender. She burst into tears and held onto him tightly. She wasn't one to cry lightly but the loss of a child? Even one you had not yet met? That hurts…It fills you with a hurt that words cannot being to describe. "I hadn't even met the baby yet…I just found out not long ago. I was going to tell you and then today…they said it was gone." She sniffed and tried to compose herself. "Then there was the whole thing with your council meeting…."

"Katara. You didn't hear the whole thing. Yes, they said that. You're right and I can't deny it. I won't." He promised to both of them, remembering what he'd said upon her acceptance of his proposal. "I'm not going to lie. They told me that. They told me all of that. I never said that I would go through with that. I never said that I was willing to leave you or to take a whore. The men in this family don't do that. We love our women, and we love them once. True love is love forever. Even my father can attest to that. But…"

"But…?" She questioned, unsure of if she wanted to hear more.

_I also didn't want to become my father…_He shuddered at the thought. "I admit I told them I didn't want a child immediately. I said I was being selfish and I wanted you all to myself first. I felt as though it would do you good to get accustomed to the position of Fire Lady before we had a child. But I never said I didn't want one if it were to happen." Zuko replied, rubbing his hand up and down his wife's back, joining in her tears with a few small, but powerful of his own. "I'm sorry you had a miscarriage. I'm genuinely sorry. It was my child too and though I do not profess any understanding of what you are going through, I am sad too. I wish we could've met it. I wish it was not so. But that doesn't mean we have to stop trying." The Fire Lord replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"What if I don't know if I'm ready to try again?" Katara questioned in a small, quiet voice.

It broke his heart to hear her talk like that. His warrior, his Master Waterbender, his Wife. She was so strong and had seen so much in her brief time so far on this Earth. "Then we'll wait as long as you want. Katara our Nation is recovering from war, the whole world is. You've been under a lot of stress, you didn't know…"

"But this is the Fire Nation! It's not the South Pole where resources are scarcer to begin with. It's the FIRE NATION. It's supposed to be different here. Things are supposed to be different here…it's supposed to be safe." She spoke angrily, hitting him in frustration.

He knew she was mad at herself, not at him. Or mad in general. He couldn't blame her. He was mad he hadn't noticed either "No one is safe from their own body. Maybe the timing wasn't right, as awful as that sounds. But no matter what it is, you're not going through this alone. I'm here for you and our relationship is no mistake, as you said earlier. If it is, it's the best damn mistake I ever made. But to me, it's the thing I put the most thought and effort to in my whole life. I love you Katara, don't ever forget that.

* * *

**A/N****: **This is just what happened for mistake. I originally had 1 or 2 other things planned but then this took an angsty turn. There's still Zutara, but still angst. Idk. I suppose getting back to my angsty roots. Also note: I make no light of miscarriages. I know several friends who have had them and I know (as an outsider) that it hurt them greatly. It is not a plot device but a sad reality at times. TT I'm off to go work on more ATLAness. I promise the next one will be happier!


	13. Festival

festival |ˈfestəvəl|

noun

a day or period of celebration, typically a religious commemoration:

• an annual celebration or anniversary

• an organized series of concerts, plays, or movies, typically one held annually in the same place

ORIGIN Middle English (as an adjective): via Old French from medieval Latin**_ festivalis_**, from Latin**_ festivus_**, from **_festum_**, (plural) **_festa 'feast.'_**

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath. He was terrified. Horrified. But excited. He turned to his Uncle, looking for guidance.

The old man laughed at his nephew's expression and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Nephew. Calm down. It is a gift. Do not look as though you are going to die. It is a gift. The spirits are on your side today. Life is on your side. Breathe."

He nodded but wasn't sure he could believe his Uncle. He could handle being taunted by Azula for most of his life. He could handle being burned in the face. He could handle banishment. He could handle war. He could handle training Aang. He even managed to face his sister and be crowned Fire Lord. But this? This scared him more than anything.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror, still shocked at what she saw. It was not often she dressed up like this…

Her Gran-Gran smiled at her. "You look beautiful Katara. And your mother would be proud." She offered, hugging her granddaughter gently.

Suki beamed at her sister-in-law. "Katara this is incredible. You and Zuko are going to be great together. Well, you already are."

The women shared a laugh over this.

Ursa smiled as well. "Yes, you look amazing. It's not just about appearance though my dear. It is about you and your love. That is why it is such a special day. In this case, even moreso as you are about to be married, and then crowned Fire Lady. There will be a large Festival for days afterwards to celebrate." She informed the girl once more, almost crying at the sight. She was quite emotional about this as it was her little boy.

"I promise I'll take care of him Ursa."

She took the girl's hands in her own and smiled. "I know. And he'll care for you."

"He better otherwise we will have to have a long talk." Kanna informed her, smiling.

Suki shook her head. "Gran-Gran I don't think you have to worry. Zuko wouldn't dream of it. And besides, Katara could take care of him herself if that's the case."

Toph nodded, finally speaking up. "She's right. Sweetness here'll kick his ass till he can't sit down."

Katara blushed at that. "Toph…"

"What? It's true. If you don't, then I will. Or Aang'll kick him all the way to the Spirit World. "

"TOPH!" She replied again, more firmly this time.

"What? I can't contribute the discussion on your appearance, so I feel this is where I can give my two cents."

Suki and Katara looked at each other, both hugging Toph while the older women smiled. "Get off! Katara should be the one getting hugged! She's the one all gussied up!"

The younger girls laughed, even Toph smiling after they finally let go.

Not more than a minute after, Azula stepped into the room, surprising most of the group.

The Earthbender and Kyoshi warrior stood on guard, but Katara held up her hand.

"I just came to say...congratulations and all that. I know you make Zuko happy. May the Spirits bless your marriage."

Needless to say that everyone in the room was fairly surprised, but Ursa smiled at her daughter. The mere sight made the older woman almost break into tears.

The bride herself had a small, grateful smile of her own. She stepped forward and hugged the Princess, her about to be sister-in-law. "Thank you." Because despite their history, she knew that Zuko and Azula were still, and forever would be, siblings. When she told him later, this would touch him as it did her in its own way. This made the day all the more special.

Not long after, a servant knocked on the door, opening it just enough to see. "It's time."

* * *

The ceremony itself was to be a traditional Fire Nation wedding mixed with a traditional Water Tribe one. The wedding itself was private but the coronation that would follow would be public.

Katara didn't know what to make of riding in a Palanquin to the palace in her wedding dress but she certainly didn't expect to hear any cheers. There were some death threats yelled, some boos, but there were still a number cheering for her. That touched her heart. Especially when she saw the children waving at her from their spots in the crowd.

The ride itself took both more time and less than she imagined as her father was there to help her step down, leading her inside to where she would, thankfully, privately marry her love.

* * *

This seemed like forever. Zuko just wanted her there. He had done his Palanquin ride first as it was traditional for the groom to be there before the Bride. He hated the waiting. He hated it. He wished they could do away with the ceremony and just have the sages bless them, marry them, and move on.

Soon enough, despite his internal whining, she was at his side as the Sage began his traditional speech, before Kanna took over and spoke upon the man's completion. _Combined weddings take even longer than a Fire wedding! _He wasn't far off considering they'd also have to go to the South Pole to celebrate with her Tribe. It was tradition. All too much tradition if anyone asked him, not that anyone did. But every bit was worth it when the Sage and his soon to be grandmother-in-law let each of the couple speak their parts.

Finally, they were announced to be husband and wife.

The Fire Lord was overjoyed as he kissed his bride for as long as possible before Uncle nudged him to step outside to wave to the people.

* * *

Katara just smiled bigger than ever before when Gran-Gran and the Fire Sage told them they were married. Zuko was her husband now…She couldn't believe it! They'd come a long way since they were young teens, her stealing from pirates and him tying her to a tree. Though she wouldn't mind that last part now…but right now they had to put on faces for the public as they stepped outside for her coronation.

She took a deep breath and Zuko squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Another Sage awaited the couple outside for the coronation. Already wearing his crown, her now-husband led her to the area as she knelled. He stepped to the side, desperately desiring to hold her once more. She could see it in his eyes and she wanted to as well. But for now, she just had to get through this, and then they could be together. They wouldn't be apart anymore.

She repeated her lines as practiced, looking at the people of this Nation as she did.

"Do you, Katara, daughter of Tui and La, accept your duties laid before you?"

"I do."

"With that I crown you Fire Lady, Mother of the Fire Nation."

Cheers erupted, not unopposed, but nonetheless, there were many cheers still. Katara had the time to prove herself before the wedding and coronation, which she surely did.

The Sage placed the crown on her head, in her topknot. She then rose as the Sage called out "All Hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara!"

Joining together once more as the crowd repeated after the Sage, they made their way to the ballroom where the reception was to be held.

* * *

Zuko sighed in relief, kissing her gently and holding her close. "I'm SO glad that's over."

"Not yet." She giggled as she pulled away, not wanting to but needing to. "We still have to get through the reception and then the Festival."

He groaned. "I know. I mean, I should be more excited. And I think I will be. I just want to be with you so much."

Katara smiled, kissing his hand as that was less distracting. "And you will. You are. We're married now Zuko, nothing's going to take us apart."

"I know. I know." He replied as they paused outside the door. "But at least in a few days it'll be over and we'll be able to start our honeymoon." Zuko pointed out with a sparkle in his eyes.

His Waterbender shook her head with a grin of her own. "I think you're forgetting that while we blended our cultures some here, we're still going down South to carry out the rest of our Wedding Traditions for MY culture."

Her Firebender groaned as she pointed that out. _Great, MORE People._But ultimately he knew, with her by his side for the rest of their lives, every moment of this time would be worth it. Every second spent with Katara was precious and he would savor all of them. Forever.

* * *

**A/N****: **I may have skipped to the end because I didn't plan on this and I would love to put more thought into what she'd have to say but I wanted to actually PUBLISH this. I know. It might have sucked. Sorry if any of these do but I've been behind and then mad rush to catch up so what you'll see in the coming chapters is that!

I had several ideas for this but this is what ended up happening! But it is DONE! =D I love you all and I thank you for continuing reading!

**_ALSO_** if you have requests then let me know! I have some of the prompts that I don't have ideas for yet so I'm open. Don't specify a prompt, but leave your idea in your review and I'll consider it! :)


	14. Stranger

stranger |ˈstrānjər|

noun

a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar

• a person who does not know, or is not known in, a particular place or community:

• (**stranger to**) a person entirely unaccustomed to (a feeling, experience, or situation)

PHRASES

**hello, stranger! **humorous used to greet someone whom one has not seen for some time.

ORIGIN late Middle English: shortening of Old French_** estrangier**_, from Latin_** extraneus **_(see **strange**) .

* * *

Strangers. That's what they were. They were two people that did not know each other. Zuko and Katara knew each other. But the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady did not.

As far as anyone knew, the Painted Lady and Blue Spirit were myths. Or if they were known, it was still disbelief. They were spirits, weren't they?

The Painted Lady was seen as a spirit, a kind one looking over those in need. She was the guardian spirit of a river and its town. At least, she used to be. Now, while she still seemed to protect that village, she was also seen protecting other places! It was a gift and blessing. Though some doubted her existence. Some said it was just some stranger mocking a legend. Others disagreed and continued to be grateful for her. She did nothing but good.

She traveled, so it seemed, to places in need. No one had picked up a pattern as of yet. They could not figure out why she chose them, or who she was. Because some believed was not a spirit, but a kind soul journeying to help those in need of aid. Others insisted she HAD to be a real spirit. And there were even some who disliked this Lady. They said she was not needed and they could care for themselves, that they needed no 'spirit' help. There will never be a time where everyone will be happy.

The Blue Spirit was another matter altogether. People did not know if it was man or spirit. There were questions about the intentions of the Blue Spirit. They were fairly sure it was male at least, but that is all that was decided. The debates raged, depending on which end you were on. Those who had things stolen from them or those that were bested by him did not like him. They said that he was simply a vigilante, a traitor. But those who he helped? There were others who were protected by this mysterious spirit. They were pleased.

He was indeed a vigilante, no matter what else he did. He did go and take things into his own hands. He did not wait for the law. He did not wait for anyone other than himself. If something was being done in a way that he did not approve, he would fix it – Blue Spirit style. Blue Spirit style did not agree with everyone.

These two 'spirits' clashed by nature. One was gentle and caring, but still a protector. While the other was harsh, brutal, but still did 'good' deeds. So when the two met, it was an interesting surprise. Both were Fire Nation spirits of course. Theoretically they were bound to meet. Two strong-minded spirits in the middle of doing what they do literally bumped into each other. Immediately both went on the defensive, but they paused. Something told each of them that the other would not attack. They did not let their guards down, but stopped the attack itself, looking at each other.

One a spirit, poised to attack with what looked like…water?

Another a spirit, poised to attack with dual dao swords.

Different, but familiar. Similar, but not.

The Painted Lady and The Blue spirit are strangers. They do not know each other. Or do they?

* * *

**A/N****:** Well this is my take on stranger. I felt like doing Painted Blue (;) ). It was a fun one to write and I had to stop myself from going full on! But I'm trying to write less till I'm caught up! We'll see! Knowing me that won't happen but it did here! I'd love to expand upon this another time but alas! Thanks for sticking with me!


	15. Wonderland (i)

wonderland |ˈwəndərˌland|

noun

a land or place full of wonderful things

* * *

To any outsider, the South Pole can seem barbaric or amazing, perhaps even both. It's a place that is old, and still holds true to its traditions. It has grown to be somewhat more since the end of the war, but it is still a land of ice and snow.

The Fire Prince stared at the wide expanse of white, taking it all in. To him it was stunning and horrifying at the same time, but impressive nonetheless. _But freezing. Uncle didn't say that I would be this cold!_

He looked around, wondering why there was no greeting party. He assumed, as the Prince, that he would be greeted. He wasn't exactly first in line of course, that would be Lu Ten. But he was second! That had to count for something…and it still put him ahead of Azula. Plus his Uncle had made talks about stepping down soon , thus putting him ahead.

Zuko guessed at his general direction, heading towards what seemed to pass for civilization in these parts. His Uncle had sent him here on a mission and, as much as he may not like his mission, he accepted it. It was his duty to his Nation.

He finally arrived in the village, having left his things at the ship just in case, and looked around. It was…small. But it seemed…interesting. _It's…unique. I can say it's definitely not like any other Nation I have seen, and I've seen them all. Well, except for the Air Nomads when they were alive…but that was Great-Grandfather's fault, not mine. Not even Father's…The Water Tribes are different all together, and different still from each other. This one is smaller than the Northern Tribe. This is so barren…but on the other side of the coin it's almost a snowy wonderland…I wonder…_

The bender paused, trying to figure out where to go. His thoughts were interrupted when a boomerang came flying towards him. The taller boy ducked and instinctively put his hands on the hilt of his swords, ready to draw.

Thankfully the other boy ran forward and seemed more interested in his toy than he was in the man that he almost hit. Though he seemed to realize someone was there after a moment. "Uh, sorry about that. But you shouldn't just stand there. Who the hell are you anyways?"

If the boy was surprised to see the Fire Prince there, he didn't show it. Or he may honestly not have realized. _Is he stupid? _"I'm looking for Chief Hakoda. I'm here on official business." He knew it was best not to say Fire Nation, even though this was a measure of peace. There were many who still hated his Nation. He was wearing a hooded cloak so his topknot and crown didn't show. He knew he would look suspicious this way, but he felt it was the best course of action. That and it was his warmest cloak.

The boomerang boy eyed him suspiciously, changing his attitude, but nodded and led the Prince to his destination.

Zuko noticed how wary the boy was but didn't blame him. He'd be wary of some random person wanting to talk to the Fire Lord and demanding to be sent to his Uncle.

The trip to the leader's location was odd as the Water Tribe boy seemed to be leading him in circles, likely trying to make sure he didn't know his way back. This amused Zuko but he responded only with a smirk that the other boy was too busy to notice.

Thankfully the odd route was at least giving him a good view of the place. This…wonderland? That was a generous term. But this place was interesting. It was white everywhere! And the people wore blue in varying shades and styles. Back in the Fire Nation everyone wore red for the most part, or black if they so desired. His sister's friend Ty Lee chose to be an oddball and wear pink. He chuckled to himself at the memory of his sister trying on the acrobat's outfit.

It was his laughter that made the other boy pause and stare at him, rather confused. "What're you laughing at? Find something funny?"

He shook his head. "Just a memory."

That didn't seem to help the other boy's impression of him as he just eyed him oddly, probably thinking him crazy.

Despite what the other boy may have thought, he did lead him to the Chief.

"Wait outside." The dark-skinned boy ordered. "If you try anything I'll kick your ass."

After Zuko nodded, the boy went inside.

"Hey dad! The Fire Nation Prince is here to talk to you!"

That made the boy in question nearly fall over. So this kid, who was seemingly an idiot, knew who he was all along, and he knew who he was? Plus he was the Chieftan's son? Well that just made him feel stupid…

Shortly thereafter the other boy opened the door to his home, motioning for Zuko to enter.

In proper form, Zuko bowed in traditional Fire Nation style. He showed deference to the Chief's position, while keeping his own in mind. Thus the bow was not too low, but still respectful.

"Chief Hakoda. It's a pleasure to meet you." _Though I wish it were under different circumstances._

"Prince Zuko. I've been expecting you." He replied, grasping the other man's arm in a traditional Water Tribe greeting.

Zuko had been expecting this so he responded in kind, despite the fact that it felt odd to him.

"I apologize for not meeting you but we were making last minute preparations for your arrival."

"It's fine." He dismissed, glad to know he wasn't forgotten about.

"You'll be staying with my family, clearly, at the house. It'll give you time to get acquainted with the Tribe and with Katara."

"Of course. I look forward to becoming better acquainted with your daughter." _Since I'm going to marry her..._

"Ah, yes. About that. The contract is still being held to, but there is one little detail that should be mentioned." Hakoda said, clearly hesitant about this matter.

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, his only eyebrow, in question. "O? And what is that?"

"She doesn't know she's engaged."

* * *

**A/N****: **Yep! This will likely be an arc. I'm not sure how many of these it will span. We'll see. Depends on where the inspiration takes me. But there'll be at least one or two more! WOO!


	16. Seperate (1)

separate

adjective |ˈsep(ə)rit|

forming or viewed as a unit apart or by itself

• not joined or touching physically

• different; distinct

verb |ˈsepəˌrāt|

**1 **[ with obj. ] cause to move or be apart |_ they were separated by the war_.

• form a distinction or boundary between (people, places, or things)

• [ no obj. ] become detached or disconnected

• [ no obj. ] leave another person's company:

• [ no obj. ] stop living together as a couple

• discharge or dismiss (someone) from service or employment

**2 **divide or cause to divide into constituent or distinct elements

• [ with obj. ] extract or remove for use or rejection:

• [ with obj. ] distinguish between; consider individually

• (of a factor or quality) distinguish (someone or something) from others:

• [ with obj. ] (**separate something off**) make something form, or view something as, a unit apart or by itself

* * *

Katara sighed as her tutor went on and on once more about the Fire Nation's customs. While she knew it was important she learn these, her mind was elsewhere. It seemed as though her tutor realized it and scolded her. The Water Tribe girl had half a mind to yell back as she'd about had it herself, but thankfully a servant came to escort her to dinner. She'd never been more grateful for servants in her life.

She eagerly followed the young girl to the dining room, happy to get away from the boring lesson. The Fire Lady-to-be still couldn't get used to things sometimes as this girl opened the doors for her to the dining hall. The place in and of itself was extravagant, not to mention all the servants…

The young servant bowed as Katara entered. "Do you need anything else Lady Katara?"

Master Waterbender, Fire Lady-to-be, or any title, Katara wasn't arrogant. She shook her head and smiled at the girl. "No, but thank you anyway An."

An smiled at her, pleased the future Fire Lady knew her name. Then again, Katara made a point to learn ALL the servants' names…something that Zuko would never stop smiling at.

Speaking of, she smiled as she saw her fiancé at the dinner table. An left the two alone, backing out and closing the doors behind them as Katara walked forward. "What're you working on?" She questioned, sitting down beside her love.

The Fire Lord looked up, smiling and kissing his fiancée. "A trade agreement." And with a look from her, he put down the papers and pushed them aside. "That I will finish later…"

"You mean tomorrow." Katara responded firmly, giving him another look.

Zuko sighed. "Katara as much as I want to leave it till tomorrow, the sooner I get it done, the better things will be for the Nation."

She rolled her eyes. "Zuko, I understand that your work is important. I get it. I do. But you need to take care of yourself in order to be able to take care of the Nation and run it."

He surrendered this time and kissed her again. "When did you get so wise?"

"Hmm…maybe I've been spending a lot of time talking to Uncle Iroh." She teased, kissing him again.

It might have gone further than that had the servants bringing in dinner not interrupted them.

The couple blushed and separated, sitting down in their seats as the others came in and out of the room.

Once the food was out the servants left them to eat in peace, but still close by just in case they were needed.

Zuko was the first to speak after this. "So how were your lessons today?" He questioned, honestly curious and eager to talk about someone other than himself.

This brought out a sigh from his fiancée. "They were ok…"

He raised his eyebrow. "Just ok? Come on Katara. You can tell me. What's going on? Truth."

She frowned but knew she should and would tell him. They didn't keep secrets for long. They did better just telling each other. And she felt like she could talk to him…that's why she was marrying him.

"You're stalling Katara."

_He's right._"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts…but I suppose I was. I don't know. I just feel so…separate from them here. When I was in the South Pole, or when we were traveling with Aang, I was with the people. I was connected. But here…"

He nodded, understanding. "You're in a palace, on a throne, helping through other ways though Katara. I understand it feels different and strange. But you can still help people. And as Fire Lady you will have the option to rule as you wish. Though it is uncommon for the Fire Lady to go out with the people, I wouldn't imagine you any other way." He couldn't say he always understood it, but he admired it. It was what he loved about her.

"But anytime I try to go the servants or guards follow me. How can I help people if they follow me everywhere?"

"It's for your protection Katara. I don't like it either."

She looked him in the eyes. "I've seen you sneak out before. You order them off or manage to get away. You're more a man of the people than any Fire Lord before you. You understand Zuko. I know you grew up with this, and that you can reconcile it. But I also know you were exiled and you were with people then. You know what I'm talking about."

Zuko sighed now himself, taking her hand in his. "Of course I do. I just…worry. I know you can protect yourself. And I know you'll go out on your own. It's…different I guess now that you're my fiancée. It's more permanent. More real. But if you want to get out Katara, you will. I think it's wonderful of you to spend time with the people, to become a part of it. That's precisely why I think you'll be the best Fire Lady we've ever had." He said sweetly, kissing her hand.

The Master Waterbender smiled and shook her head at her betrothed. "You're sweet and too protective." She replied, taking her hand away and going back to the food, teasing him slightly.

"I'm also realistic." The Firebender pointed out. "You're almost officially the Fire Lady. With that comes responsibilities and position. People will always disagree. There will be people after you." He held up a hand as she was about to protest. "I know you can and have taken care of yourself before. I'm not dismissing that. I'm just saying." Zuko'd had more experience with this in the recent years than he would've liked. "But take at least one person with you, please. It's safer that way. You can have one guard/servant and they can be your personal one. That's what mother did when she wanted to go out alone."

"Do as I say not as I do?" She questioned, eyeing him, but considering it.

"Not necessarily." He dodged, taking a bite so he wouldn't have to speak immediately after.

"I'll make you a deal, since I'm going to go out there and help them." She offered, thinking this through carefully. "You do it and I will. It's as simple as that."

They both knew that the other wouldn't always listen…but if they did most of the time it would be an improvement. "Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N****: **I was going to do more Fire Nation Katara or rather a different version but this is easier and I'm behind. =P I'll consider another version later! But this is Fire Lady in training and possibly Fire Lady Katara! +) Sooo this is what you get.

Merry Christmas! Happy Yule! Happy Holidays in general to all! Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Snow (ii)

snow |snō|

noun

**1 **atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer

**2 **something that resembles snow in color or texture, in particular:

• a mass of flickering white spots on a television or radar screen, caused by interference or a poor signal.

• informal cocaine.

• a dessert or other dish resembling snow

• [ with modifier ] a frozen gas resembling snow

verb

**1 **[ no obj. ] (**it snows**, **it is snowing**, etc.) snow falls

• (**be snowed in**) be confined or blocked by a large quantity of snow

**2 **[ with obj. ] informal mislead or charm (someone) with elaborate and insincere words

_I'm back with more arranged marriage! Zutara. :)_

* * *

As Zuko settled into his room at the Chief's ice house, he pondered the situation. He almost felt bad for the girl. She was being snowed over…He laughed to himself quietly at the thought of that. A bad joke, but a joke and irony nonetheless.

There was a knock at his door partway through. _Speak of the devil…_

"Hello there. You must be Prince Zuko."

"And you must be Katara." For she had no formal title other than Chief's daughter in his homeland. What he would come to learn is that she may have no title anywhere, but she certainly had an impact.

She nodded. "Father told us you were coming here to try and improve relations between our Nations. I think that's admirable, even if I do suspect your Uncle sent you." The girl added with a bit of disdain in her voice. For what, he wasn't precisely sure.

_She really doesn't know…I can't believe her father didn't tell her. But he said that she would flat out reject the idea and that I was to 'woo' her instead. How the hell am I supposed to do that?_"The idea of peace has been more of an idea than a reality, but my Uncle has been attempting to set things right during his reign. I agree with him."

"Right. " She replied, clearly uncertain about something he said or did. "Well I'm supposed to check on you and then give you a tour of the village. So come on. " The girl stated, resisting the urge to pull him along.

Zuko frowned, not quite sure what he'd done to offend the girl, unless her father was wrong and she DID know. But that didn't seem to be the case. He followed her as she took him out into the white, snow and ice covered land.

The tour itself didn't interest him as much as it should've, but he did his best to pay attention. He dutifully nodded as he listened, looking at the places she talked about. However, no matter how hard he tried, his attention was elsewhere, on her.

Katara was the girl he was to marry. He was betrothed to her now in a contractual agreement, an arranged marriage. He wanted to know the woman he would be stuck spending the rest of his life with. She was tall enough, not too short. It looked like she'd grow a bit more perhaps. That suited him just fine as they would be balanced in that aspect.

She was not small and petite like the Fire Nation girls. Even through her parka and warm pants, of which he now thankfully had his own set, he could tell. She was curvy and more…exotic might be the right word. She could be attractive in her own sense. Unfortunately he didn't know much about her personality yet. Even more unfortunately he could now see a glare thrown his way. _Great…._

"Are you even listening?

He snapped out of it and turned his attention where it should have been in the first place. "Of course I was."

The Water Tribe girl placed her hands on her hips. "Then what did I just say?"

"Uh…."

Said girl threw her hands up in the air. "UGH! If you don't want to be here then why am I wasting my time on you? I could be doing something better!" She stormed off, heading back to her house.

Zuko scowled. _Women…_

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't get any better. The weeks that followed only seemed to strengthen Katara's dislike of him. And she didn't even KNOW yet…He had about had it. So finally, Zuko confronted her. Little did he know what an awful idea it was.

"WHY is it you hate me so much?"

She didn't respond, continuing to practice her bending with the snow in front of her.

"Come on. Out with it!"

Still nothing. The Firebender grew frustrated and had to restrain himself from using his bending.

"What have I done to make you act like this? We didn't speak much in the beginning I know, but every time I try to talk to you, all I get is this!"

Once more, she said nothing and he'd had it. He knew he couldn't use his bending, as that would likely hurt her; So…he used what he had. The Prince picked up some snow and packed it in a tight ball, throwing it at her as hard as he could. "Well this is what I get for trying to be nice to my fiancée!" Zuko yelled as the snowball made it's way to her.

Clearly she wasn't paying attention as she could've stopped it or dodged it, but it hit her instead. The word 'fiancée' probably distracted her.

The girl whirled around and glared at him. "You want a fight? You're going to get one!" She gathered up the snow around her and threw it at him, using her bending.

Zuko's eyes widened and he ran, hoping to avoid it. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. _The Spirits hate me…_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know. It sucked. It was short. Deal with it. =P I'm trying to crank these out! There will be more I think! And if there's enough interest I might eventually do a short fic with this. =P If not, ah well. : P


	18. Heat (2)

heat |hēt|

noun

**1 **the quality of being hot; high temperature

• hot weather conditions

• a source or level of heat for cooking

• a spicy quality in food that produces a burning sensation in the mouth

**2 **intensity of feeling, esp. of anger or excitement

• (**the heat**) informal intensive and unwelcome pressure or criticism, esp. from the authorities:_ a flurry of legal proceedings __**turned up the heat **__in the dispute_.

verb

make or become hot or warm: | [ no obj. ] _: __**heat up **_.

• [ no obj. ] (**heat up**) (of a person) become excited or impassioned.

• [ no obj. ] (**heat up**) become more intense and exciting

PHRASES

**if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen **proverb if you can't deal with the pressures and difficulties of a situation or task, you should leave others to deal with it rather than complaining.

**in the heat of the moment **while temporarily angry, excited, or engrossed, and without stopping for thought.

* * *

Once again, Katara was at Zuko's side for a formal event. She knew he hated those events, but he had to go. Besides, it was rather fun seeing him in his formal robes.

She laughed when they were out of earshot of any others. "You look so miserable in those. I bet they're hot."

He shook his head, guiding her to a less crowded area. "It's not the heat that bothers me."

_It bothers me._"Then what is it? People?" She teased as she followed him.

"Sort of." Zuko confessed as they waved to people they passed. "I know I can't avoid it but I don't really enjoy playing nice with the noblemen. But as Uncle always says, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" He spoke, trying to imitate Iroh.

Katara snorted and shook her head. "You don't sound like Uncle at all. But I'm sure he'd get a kick out of that."

The Fire Lord deflated a little. "I know. I know. But he's right though. I have to keep them close. They were supporters of the old regime and there are still many who believe that the Fire Nation is superior to every other. The closer they are, the more of a watch I can keep on them."

"That makes sense Zuko, but be careful. It's not just your father they supported, as you mentioned, but that mindset. Even here it's not safe."

He leaned down and kissed her as they stopped on the balcony. "I know. And I should be telling you that."

Katara smiled at him, enjoying the momentary peace. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her again. "Just a little longer and you'll be my wife." The Firebending Master said, caressing her.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Even though you're marrying a Firebender?" He teased, kissing her neck this time.

Katara bit her lip to keep the sounds from escaping as her fiancé worked his way down her body. "Even then." She responded teasingly, tightening her grip on him.

However his gentle kisses seemed to turn into something a little more…passionate. Normally Katara wouldn't mind, but they were in the middle of a rather important event. "Zuko you're such a tease. Won't people notice we're gone?"

"Hmmm?" He responded, moving his hands down her body. "I've never been one for socializing that much…"

The Water Tribe girl rolled her eyes at him, pushing away a bit. She couldn't let him have it that easy. "You're the Fire Lord and the host of this party."

"So?" Zuko teased pulling her close again. "Father used to sneak off with Mother at these things all the time."

"ZUKO!" Katara responded, laughing at the thought of the mighty Fire Lord and the elegant Lady Ursa sneaking off like horny teenagers.

"What? It's true." He mumbled into her body.

Katara bit back a moan as Zuko hit a sensitive spot. "Zuko not here, not now." She half protested. She wanted it too; there was no questioning that.

He continued, sensing her half-heartedness in the response. "If my parents, and my Uncle, and my cousin weren't caught," He paused at her look. "Separate times. Eew. Gross Katara. " Zuko shuddered and shook his head, focusing his thoughts back on the beautiful sight in front of him. He didn't want to think about his parents or his Uncle or his cousin well, doing it…"But if they weren't caught, why would we be?" The Fire Lord reasoned, focusing back on his wife-to-be.

"Because it's peace time now and not war time?" She said, giving one of the reasons. But she was determined not to have sex or get carried away in such a manner…Not tonight at least. An idea popped into her head and she smirked. "You want to have fun, right?" She questioned in a seductive voice.

He nodded and smiled, letting his hands roam further.

"Close your eyes and hold on. I've got a surprise."

While his instinct would normally skeptical, he was more in the moment than anything. And Katara had loosened up from when they were teenagers. Though so had he. But this time, it would've been better to think that way.

The Waterbending Master smirked and stepped back, drawing water from below her. It didn't take long before she doused the Fire Lord with water, almost falling over in laughter.

Zuko was not amused. "KATARA!"

"You looked like you needed to cool off." She replied, walking back inside and leaving him to his own devices.

This was how she wanted it? _This means war…_

* * *

**A/N****:** So we may or may not actually see the result of Zuko's payback but I'll mention it later. =P I don't get to do everything I want! But hope you enjoyed!


	19. Stubborn

stubborn |ˈstəbərn|

adjective

having or showing dogged determination not to change one's attitude or position on something, esp. in spite of good arguments or reasons to do so:_ he accused her of being a silly, stubborn old woman_.

• difficult to move, remove, or cure:_ the removal of stubborn screws_.

DERIVATIVES

**stubbornly **adverb,

**stubbornness **noun

ORIGIN Middle English (originally in the sense _**'untamable, implacable'**_): of unknown origin.

* * *

**A/N****: **Set at the Western Air Temple. Time? …I'm too lazy to figure out where in continuity this fits but I'll edit this later with a proper explanation. =P Continuity wise I'm feeling rather frustrated w/ this because I want to say that Suki and Hakoda and Chit Sang aren't there…but they're useful…ARGH! Just bear with me. This thing has been ridiculously stubborn. Love me. This idea wanted to expand upon itself and refused to be simple. This is the edited version.

Edit:I guess after BR, but before TSR? =/

* * *

Katara felt off since she'd woken up that morning, but she trudged on. She woke up earlier than she would like, as it was with most days, and began breakfast. It was only natural as a Waterbender that she truly felt most alive at night, drawing her power from the moon. But considering they were currently running lower and lower on time till the comet…she rose early and stayed up late. That may have contributed…

But she continued as normal. She made breakfast for everyone, grateful that the boys had at least gathered enough the previous night for this morning's meal. She didn't expect anyone to be up until the smell of food reached their nostrils or she went and woke them up. So until then, she had peace and quiet to cook. What she didn't anticipate was that their newest arrival rose with the sun.

Zuko woke up when the sun rose, immediately going to practice his forms and meditate. It was something his Uncle had gotten him into the habit of doing during his banishment. While initially he had resisted, he found it actually helped quite a bit. After he finished his morning routine, he realized that most of the team was still asleep. This didn't exactly bother him, but it was a bit odd. Traveling with a bunch of Firebenders and Fire Nation citizens, there was generally always someone awake besides you.

With his sudden free time, he decided perhaps it would be good if he helped out more. The Prince went over towards the main area, figuring he could make breakfast. Though he didn't advertise it, he had learned some valuable cooking skills from his mother as a child, and his Uncle during his banishment. He was only half surprised to find their resident 'mother' there.

It didn't take long for Zuko to realize the dynamics of the group. It was clear that Katara was the center in a way that the group may not realize. While it was Aang that the whole journey was about, as he was the Avatar and the one in need of training, Katara was something special. She cooked, cleaned, cared, healed, listened, taught the Avatar Waterbending and in general seemed to be the whatever was needed kind of person. To see her cooking breakfast was no surprise.

Their relationship was a tender one, still developing to say the least. He was lucky when she didn't threaten to kill him…He certainly hoped he could get away without any death threats today. That would be a good day.

Zuko walked over, carefully choosing his placement. "Good morning Katara."

He was surprised to receive no response at first. Usually she would say something rather quickly. No one could ever say they didn't communicate. "Uh, Katara. Do you need help with breakfast?"

Still no response. _Is she ignoring me again?_This time he decided to touch her arm in an attempt at communication. It's always a little harder to ignore physical contact. "Katara?"

This time he definitely got a response.

"What?" She asked, frustratedly, jerking her arm away from his.

"I was just asking if you needed any help with breakfast."

"I don't need your help." She replied sternly,

"Alright. I was just trying to help lighten your load." Zuko spoke honestly, trying to not respond with equal frustration. This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Katara stood up, put her hands on her hips and glared down at the squatting Firebender. "I don't need your help or anyone's help. I'm doing just fine. And you don't need to 'lighten my load'. You wouldn't be able to do it or know how anyways! Take breakfast. What could you help with? The fire? Well it's already started. I doubt you even know how to cook! You're a Prince for La's sake! How often have you had to do that for yourself? And laundry? I seriously doubt you'd want to spend your time washing other people's clothes. Besides, as a Waterbender it goes faster for me. Mending? Do you even know how to sew? And another thing…" She replied, pausing at the point where she sounded as though she would continue.

Zuko was definitely impressed at her lung capacity…The girl could talk long enough and yell loud enough. Though no one seemed to be waking because of their argument. He figured she'd paused for a breath, but was surprised when she continued to say nothing. In fact, she seemed a little off…"Katara?" He questioned, wondering if she had simply gotten lost in her own mind. Unfortunately, he didn't think that was the case.

His theory was confirmed when said girl fainted shortly thereafter.

* * *

After she'd fainted, he'd immediately rushed to catch her, doing his best to keep her head from hitting the floor. He'd felt for a fever and, upon finding one, picked her up and carried her back to her room.

The rest of the Gaang hadn't been too happy about this, and it was already a source of frustration.

"What? She's sick? What did you do to her?" Sokka asked, immediately becoming protective of his sister.

"I didn't do anything!" The Fire Prince replied. He would've been angrier had he not had his own little sister. Though he and Azula were an entirely different story and they did have an odd relationship…nonetheless he was still protective of someone ELSE doing something to her.

Thankfully The Duke, Haru, and Teo were off exploring the temple at this time so he only had the three main members of Team Avatar to deal with…not that it really made things better. Chit Sang had gone off to practice with Suki and Hakoda. The last three might be back sometime soon but it didn't make things any easier. Did he really want to talk to her father about this if Sokka and the rest were getting ideas in their head already?

"Yea, of course you didn't…" Sokka replied skeptically. They had bonded after the Boiling Rock adventure but when it came to his sister? He would always be protective.

Aang looked between the two. "Look arguing if he did something or not isn't the point. The point is WHAT happened? Katara was fine just last night!" He asked/stated worriedly.

_At least he's honestly concerned for Katara…though I think Sokka is too, even if he has an odd way of showing it._

"She fainted. We were talking, well, she was yelling at me, while she was making breakfast and then she suddenly stopped talking. Quite frankly she looked exhausted." He added in, eyeing all of them carefully.

"Well we're all tired…"

"No." The Firebender insisted, stopping that train of thought right there. "I may be newer to traveling with all of you but have you SEEN how much Katara does? She trains Aang, she does the laundry, she cooks, she cleans, she sews, she heals, she practices her own bending when she squeezes in the time…I think she does more than any of the rest of us. " He looked around at her close friends. "Yes, Aang you're the Avatar. You are training to beat the Fire Lord. I know you also help find fruits and vegetables to accommodate your vegetarianism, but none of that means you can't help out a bit more. I'm sure you could find something to help her with. Toph, you're blind, but not incapable. You could figure something out. Sokka, she's your sister. I know you hunt and bring back meat. I know you practice with your boomerang and we spar when time permits. But all of you, it's ridiculous how much she does."

"O yea? I've never seen YOU help out around here outside of Firebending training…"

He scowled at the response. "I never said I was perfect either. I've tried to help before but she usually shoots me down, like this morning. "

"Well you could be trying harder…"

"Shut up Sokka." Toph said, eyeing him with her milky-green, sightless eyes.

"Wha?"

"Shut up. He's right. Katara works her ass off for us. Now she's sick. Let's stop whining and take care of everything while she gets better."

Surprised, but pleased, Zuko sighed in relief. He was glad at least someone was on his side. Though he was both not surprised and quite surprised it was Toph.

Sokka looked over at the Blind Bandit and sighed himself. "Ok…"

* * *

From there it was all about taking shifts to take care of the Waterbender. It was now his shift, taking over from her father. _ The Spirits hate me. _ "Uh, hello Chief Hakoda. I'm here to take the next watch." He replied, as though this were a military manner. His people skills often left something to be desired.

Hakoda nodded, looking at him. "You can come sit with her, but I'm going to stay a little longer."

Zuko nodded and took a seat next to Hakoda, looking at Katara.

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to Zuko until Hakoda finally spoke. "This is just like Katara."

"O?" He questioned, assuming this was supposed to be a conversation starter.

"Unfortunately so." The Cheiftan replied, looking at his daughter. "She's always been a nurturer, that's for sure. But after her mother died she took on a lot of the responsibilities that women have in our tribe a lot earlier than the rest. Needless to say it took a toll on her."

Unsure of what to do, Zuko simply nodded in response and mmed, indicating he was listening.

"She's such a bright, sweet girl. But she'll work as hard as she can until she drops. That's just not healthy…but it's Katara. This isn't the first time either."

It didn't surprise Zuko to hear that but, entertaining the father of the girl he was looking after, he continued with the conversation. "I see. What happened before?"

"She got herself extremely sick working too hard when she was about 10. It was a year or so before I left the South Pole to go defend our Tribe. She had been helping her grandmother, my mother, take care of the people. She'd picked up more duties in those 2 years than any of the others. Mother is one of the main Elders of our tribe. Since Kya died…" Hakoda spoke, pausing at that part. "Since Kya died, I didn't have a wife to fulfill duties as the Mother of the Tribe. Katara was too young, so Mother offered to help. She stepped up and began doing what had to be done. But then Katara got a little bit older and thought she should help. She carefully started helping mother and then trying to take things on for herself."

"But she was just a child…" Zuko said, surprised at this.

"She still is. And so are you." The Chief pointed out, looking at him. He gathered it was something they all didn't think about much. "But yes, she was awfully young. War tends to age us though. The point is, she took on more than she could handle and worked herself until she literally collapsed. She scared Mother horribly, she scared us all. As the last Waterbender, we didn't have any healers of that variety to help. But Mother did what she could and prayed to Tui and La that they would let her get better."

The Prince frowned. "Was it that bad?"

Hakoda nodded. "Quite. This isn't as bad thankfully, though it seems as though she'll still need to take care of herself and rest. But she was quite sick that time." He sighed, standing up and putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "She eventually got better but she didn't really, truly learn her lesson. You should learn from it as well. " He patted the boy's shoulder and walked off, whispering one more thing as he walked out the door. "Take care of my daughter…"

Upon the Chief's departure, Zuko moved closer to the sleeping Waterbender. "So you've got a history of this, huh?" He questioned, knowing the sick girl was unlikely to respond to him.

"It seems like you've done this before. Agni…you're so stubborn! Would it really kill you to let someone help you once in a while? You're strong but you're only human…You need to take care of yourself like everybody else. Like your dad said, you're still a kid. You've got to be younger than me…" He wiped sweat from her brow and pushed her hair back out of her face in the process.

"Katara just relax. Get better and rest. You're just so stubborn that you can't let anyone else do things? I understand that maybe you've got some mother complex…" He flinched at his words, grateful she was still asleep and unresponsive right now. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean any offense by that but you mother everyone. I think that's noble but what about you?" He questioned, adjusting the blankets to cover her more.

"What about you?" Zuko whispered, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. He could only hope that one day she would slow down and take care of herself. If she only realized just how much she worried everyone…especially him.

* * *

**A/N****: **Ok. Done. I wanted to write a lot more because I've thought before: Well it seems as though Katara does a lot and what would happen if they had to function without her? If they had to take care of themselves. SO this is my take on that, because we all know Katara IS most definitely stubborn. I wanted to do more of him taking care of her and all but this is how this stubborn piece came out. =P So yes. Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Demons

demon 1 |ˈdēmən|

noun

**1 **an evil spirit or devil, esp. one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.

• a cruel, evil, or destructive person or thing:_ I was a little demon, I can tell you_.

• [ often as modifier ] a forceful, fierce, or skillful performer of a specified activity:_ a friend of mine is a demon cook_ |_** a demon for **__work_.

• reckless mischief; devilry:_ his eyes are bursting with pure demon_.

**2 **another term for **daemon****1**** ( sense 1)**.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Before his stood the source of one of his biggest fears. He was terrified. Horrified...Nope. He couldn't do it. _Agni help me..._

Katara left him in charge for a while as she had things to do. Right then and there he'd told her not to worry. Duties could wait. Or he'd do it. She'd promptly rolled her eyes and told him to suck it up. It'd be fine. But then she'd tenderly kissed him and assured him it wouldn't be a problem. Really, he would be fine. And if he had any trouble, he could ask his mother. She was around. He'd nodded, but really he just didn't want to do it.

So here he stood, facing one of his demons, one of his fears: Fatherhood. Not only fatherhood, but a playdate as Katara had put it. Zuko hadn't had an ordinary childhood. His father had been…a bit unorthodox…and his mother had been absent for quite a few years. So what did he do? He had no clue. The only children he was ever around were Azula and her friends. Ty Lee and Mai were not quite 'every child'. Plus Azula kept them 'in line' as she'd put it.

He had no idea what he was doing as he watched the kids run around. He was TERRIFIED. He was horrified. He was afraid of becoming his father, or just an awful father. He knew if something was wrong, to take them to a healer. If it was that kind of wrong. But for example: now. He was clueless.

Ming was playing with her friend while her little brother, Lu Ten, named in honor of his fallen cousin, ran around with his own friend. Their 2-year-old little sister, Kya, was standing there next to daddy and watching her siblings curiously. Right now he was in charge of 5 children…3 of them his own. He was nervous as hell. He was completely alone too! He couldn't come up with a single, reasonable excuse to not supervise this.

It wasn't that he minded all children…especially not his own! He had been nervous about becoming a father initially, but he'd done a fairly good job so far. Katara always told him he worried too much, but he just dismissed that at the moment. But those were HIS children. He could do what he wanted or needed to do with his kids. Ultimately, the only person he would be answering to was himself with them. Well, and Katara but that was a whole different matter. These kids…were just there. He wasn't sure what he was allowed to do with them or supposed to.

Zuko sighed as the children ran around. He was afraid of being a bad father and endangering the children. He was awful at this…Kya tugged on her father's pant leg and he snapped out of his daze, looking down at her. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"Up!" Kya demanded/requested, raising her arms in hopes that her father would do just that.

The Fire Lord smiled a little, picking his youngest child up and holding her. "Are you having fun?"

"Daddy is silly." She replied, poking him in the nose.

"So are you." Zuko responded, tickling her while watching the others play.

While their little sister was giggling, the other children and their friends were running around and pretending to fight each other. Typical stuff. But what made Zuko stop his antics was when he heard what they were saying.

"I am the Blue Spirit! I am the demon of the Fire Nation and I'm gonna steal stuff and beat you up!" This coming from Lu Ten's little friend, clearly happy to be a legend.

Ming and her friend were in the same area and she stopped at that, walking over to the boys immediately.

Lu Ten was just laughing at how silly his friend was. "But you don't have the mask!"

"So? I'll make one out of paper! We can go color!"

This pleased the little prince and he was about to run off with his older sister stopped in front of them both. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing 'Spirits'!" Her little brother answered excitedly. It was a favorite game of the children.

His friend nodded, slightly intimidated by Ming. She was the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation for one. And two? She was older…and bigger…and could bend…He was a nonbender.

"Well you've got it all wrong!" The older girl exclaimed as all the other kids, her friend included, looked at her curiously.

"How do they have it wrong Ming?" Jia, her friend, questioned.

"Well for one, the Painted Lady is cooler."

"Nuh uh!" The boys protested in typical male fashion. "She just heals people and stuff. Plus she's a RIVER SPIRIT. She's in one place. So she can't do as much as the Blue Spirit can."

"Yea! And he's a nonbender." The other boy stated, slightly proud.

Ming just rolled her eyes. "The Painted Lady is a River Spirit but we know that she's been seen other places. Duh. Someone is dressing up as the Painted Lady and kicking butt. She can fight too! So what if she's a Waterbender?"

Zuko frowned at this, walking over to his children and their friends. _How does Ming know the Painted Lady is a Waterbender? And they're definitely wrong about the Blue Spirit being a nonbender but at least I'll never get suspected of it because of that…_

"Why do you think she's a Waterbender?" Zuko questioned, coming over with Kya in two, setting her on the ground. The little girl whined, but Zuko took her hand, not giving in yet.

"Because she's a River Spirit Dad." His eldest child said as though that was the most obvious answer ever.

"But she's Fire Nation!" Lu Ten protested, pouting at his sister.

"So? Momma's Fire Lady and she's Water Tribe. And we still don't know if you're a bender or not and if you're Water or Fire!" The little girl pointed out, eyeing him as he pouted.

The Fire Lord felt the need to interject again. "While that's also quite true, being a river spirit doesn't mean she's a Waterbender. And being a nonbender isn't bad either."

"So says the Fire Lord, a Master Firebender…" His daughter replied, laughing. "Daddy you're silly. But I guess you're right. It's not bad, but I'd be empty without my inner fire. "

"While that may be, nonbenders don't have it to begin with. They are just as strong and as skilled in other ways if they train. Just like benders. They just have different instruments. Like Uncle Sokka's boomerang and Space Sword."

"Uncle Sokka's sword is awesome!" Lu Ten but in and responded excitedly.

The other boy looked at his friend. "Your Uncle has a Space Sword? Cool!"

Ming rolled her eyes as the boys got distracted easily. "But Daddy, the Painted Lady is said to use Water to fight. That's what people have said sometimes. And also they talked about a blue glow when she heals people. That's just like Mommy's Watberbending!"

_You don't know just how close to the truth you are…I hope. _"Yes, well. People see things that are familiar or make sense. It could be similar or I suppose she could be a Waterbender. But what makes you say the Blue Spirit is a nonbender?" He asked, changing the question, though possibly putting himself in a hole.

"That's because he doesn't use bending M'lord." Jia replied confidently. "He's never been sending bending."

"True." He replied, trying not to smile. "But then how does he fight?"

"Swords!" Lu Ten's friend Chan replied.

"What kind of swords?"

"Dual Dao swords like daddy's!" Lu Ten said excitedly.

_Trust my kids to make connections they shouldn't make…_"That's right. So who are we to say one is better than the other if they both do their job and protect people?"

"I guess…" Said Lu Ten, thinking about the matter carefully. Well, as carefully as a 5-year-old ever thought things over.

His friend looked at the Fire Lord, still curious. "But you never said what the Blue Spirit does that makes him not a bad guy." Chan said, letting the question hang in the air.

Ming kindly interjected for her father again, eager to be the knowledgeable one. "He saved Uncle Aang! Back when he was trying to master the elements. He hadn't even mastered Water then! Uncle Aang told me the story."

_Please tell me he didn't tell her the WHOLE story…that would explain where she's getting this if he did…_

"He was still trying to master Water back then! It was before they met Grandpa Pakku. He had gotten captured by the mean old Admiral Zhao and the Blue Spirit helped him escape!" The Princess spoke excitedly.

"Your Uncle is the Avatar? But he's the last Airbender…"Chan replied confused.

Jia looked at her little brother, as the children had made friends with siblings. "Family isn't always blood idiot."

"Ours is." He replied.

"Well ours isn't." Lu Ten said, never having thought it over before. He would in the coming years, but not yet.

Zuko sighed as the children began to debate who was truly family. Of course he'd interjected and the playdate became more than a game…_Why can't I just keep things to myself?_"Family is not about blood. It's about the people you care about and the people that stay by your side in good times and bad. Aang is part of our family, even if not related by blood or marriage. So are the others that they call Aunt or Uncle. You can talk about this another time. Don't you want to make the most of the time you have left before your parents will pick you up?"

* * *

And that was how Katara came to find Zuko, sitting on the floor, wearing makeup…

She laughed when she saw his face, and how the children had decorated it.

"Mommy!" The Princess and Prince shouted, running over to their mother when they saw her come in. Makeup was just tossed on the floor as they had more interest in their other parent now.

"Hello there."

"Mommy we had fun today! Do Jia and Chan have to go?" Ming asked, looking at her mother with adorable little eyes.

While the Waterbender loved her children, she wasn't about to fall for that. "I'm afraid so. Their parents are waiting for them. Why don't you all head over to the gate and spend those last few minutes together? I also saw Grandpa Iroh coming from that direction…"

And that did it. The children took their friends and ran off, makeup forgotten, to greet their 'grandfather'.

Katara took in the sight once more, laughing at her husband before getting a rag and some water to wipe it off. "So how did you end up with a makeover?"

"Well…I know you said it'd be facing my demons by watching over the children, but I swear I faced something else today when they were talking…"

"O?" She questioned, wiping the makeup off his face.

"Yea. The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady were the topic of discussion."

She paused at that, staring at him. "Why?"

"You're asking me why…I don't know. They were playing something called 'Spirits' and then Lu Ten's little friend decided to be the Blue Spirit….and it went from there."

Katara chuckled. "Well he is a legend…"

"And Ming went on about how the Painted Lady is clearly a Waterbender and Lu Ten commented on how the Blue Spirit uses swords just like a daddy…"

"I swear I never told them. We agreed. Not until they're older…or if they happen to find out first considering they're our children…"

He nodded. "Well Ming said Aang told her a story about the Blue Spirit last time he was here…I don't think she knows but they're both awfully close to the truth."

"Then I suppose we'll have to be a little more careful about our late night adventures, won't we?" She whispered with a smirk, kissing her husband.

"I suppose we shall…"

* * *

**A/N:** So the end is inspired by a playdate that happened earlier this month between the little girl I nanny and her 2 friends. They are 8-year-old girls…Enough said. Actually, this whole thing was inspired by that and evolved from there. They decided it would be fun to give Kate a makeover! …I looked like a hooker (an ugly ass one) or a monster. Take your pick. Yea…=P


	21. Traditions (iii)

tradition |trəˈdiSHən|

noun

**1 **the transmission of customs or beliefs from generation to generation, or the fact of being passed on in this way

• a long-established custom or belief that has been passed on in this way

• [ in sing. ] an artistic or literary method or style established by an artist, writer, or movement, and subsequently followed by others:

**2 **Theology a doctrine believed to have divine authority though not in the scriptures, in particular

DERIVATIVES

**traditionary **|-ˌnerē|adjective,

**traditionist **|-nist|noun,

**traditionless **adjective

ORIGIN late Middle English: from Old French_** tradicion**_, or from Latin_** traditio(n-)**_, from _**tradere 'deliver, betray,'**_ from _**trans- 'across'**_ + _**dare 'give.'**_

* * *

Katara stormed off and headed right for her father's tent. She would not stand for this. She would not. She was so angry that she burst into Hakoda's room without even thinking. "YOU!"

The Tribal Chief flinched. Normally Katara was a very well behaved child. She didn't explode every time she got upset. More often than not she locked those feelings away until something broke that control and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Katara…"

"NO!" Respect went out the window right now. "You LIED to me. You said he was just coming here to learn more about our culture and to make an agreement. You said he was going to be here for a while, and that it would be my job to show him around. You did NOT tell me that you had agreed to MARRY ME OFF! I am 17, yes, and I haven't married. But that does NOT give you the right to shove me off. You swore that we were different! When Gran-Gran tells us all those stories of the North, of where she grew up, and of the male-dominated culture, you SWORE this was different. You said we were free to choose when she mentioned arranged marriages. Clearly, CLEARLY that was wrong."

This time Hakoda stepped forward. While he felt for his daughter, he would not allow her to speak to him that way. "I am your Father. I am your Chief. You do not NOW or EVER speak to me in such a manner again. You will respect me and you will listen before accusing me of things." He spoke, looking at his daughter. "I RESPECTED your decision and I let you choose. I gave you your time. You are almost 18, not just 17 Katara. And most women are married by now and have their first child. You were with Aang, and I waited. I let that continue and I waited. And then you two broke up last year. You were 16 and according to the old traditions, I could've married you off. Aang asked you to marry him, you said yes, and then it fell apart. I gave you time."

"And by giving me time you now force me into a loveless, political marriage?" Katara asked, tears forming in her eyes, but still full of anger alongside sadness. "I loved him. Alright? I loved him, but it didn't work. We both knew it. We were friends, we became more than that…and it just didn't work. We didn't work. And I thought it was mature of us to make that decision rather than get married first and find out that way like some people do. After we broke up I wasn't ready. I didn't want a relationship and I don't now."

"And while I understand that, you should think before you speak. Yes, this is a political move between Fire Lord Iroh and myself. It will help bring peace to the Tribe and prosperity perhaps. It will put our minds at ease and it will help both Nations see the good in each other. At least that is what we hope. You are not the only one with things to lose in this. Prince Zuko is leaving his life behind to come here. You will be the Princess by marriage. This opens up doors for you personally. If Fire Lord Iroh steps down as he has indicated he may, his son, Crown Prince Lu Ten will take the throne. That would put Prince Zuko first in line as Crown Prince Lu Ten is currently unwed and childless. That could change but regardless, it is still an important position."

She frowned. "What if I don't WANT that position and what if I don't WANT this marriage? What if I don't WANT him? What happened to we're different? Our traditions are different? It's not fair…"Katara said, no longer holding back the tears that had been trying to break free during this whole conversation.

Tribal Chief or not, first and foremost he was her father. Hakoda sighed wearily and pulled his crying daughter into a hug. "Katara I did this for your own good. For the good of the people. I'm sorry I didn't consult you. But by being in such a position, you'll do so much good for everyone. You're strong, beautiful, smart, and caring. You'll be willing to help the people of both Nations more. The Fire Nation will gain a daughter and the Water Tribe will gain a son." He rubbed her back reassuringly, comforting his daughter as best he could.

"And as far as tradition goes…I'm sorry. Tradition also dictates that I at least tell you, or at least that's what we decided years ago, to separate us. Arranged marriages are unfortunately traditional in the Water Tribes. People are often married in such a way. We tried to be different; we tried to set ourselves apart. Political marriages are also traditional for leaders of Nations and their children. I regret not telling you of my plans. I regret not asking you. But it is done." _And I can only hope that you will make the most of this._

* * *

**A/N: **Warning these last few may not go as planned.

Would you all hate me if I left the Water Tribe betrothal stuff for later? Because I wrote this fun convo of argument about traditions for traditions and while I could possible squeeze some stuff, this chapter would be come EPIC long and well…T_T_T No me gusta. I'll try and throw some in with one of the other 2 I have left in the arr. marriage saga. I may make this a thing at some point. But December is over and I need to get back to _The Journey._


End file.
